Meeting Sayuri Echizen
by HyunMin.Shin.93
Summary: Ryoma has siblings in America. She and Ryoga are chosen to be coaches for a tennis camp. What will happen when they meet their brother and a bunch of friends? Read and Find out XD tezu-oc-atobe and others
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

Thanks for reading…lol

_Thinking_

All the regulars chanting except Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma: REVIEW! REVIEW

Ryoma: Che…

Tezuka: Hn….** Disclaimer: darkcherrykiryu doesn't own Prince of Tennis or us**

Fuji laughing evilly: You better review………

Me: Twitches…….hehehehehe just review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Japan:

"NANI!" the whole Seigaku regulars except Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma screamed.

"Everybody please come down…" Ryuzaki-sensei tried calming down her regulars.

When they finally calmed down she announced, "As I said before we are all invited in America to participate in a tennis camp arranged by the Atobe family. They are also are paying for the expenses so do not worry. Just bring your tennis gear and a whole two months worth of clothing."

"Sugoi, we get to go to America!" exclaimed Eiji jumping up and down.

* * *

America:

"15:50, Sayuri you have to stop walking your miles or I have to fail you out from this class." The teacher explained giving her a disappointed look.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Come in," her teacher replied. The door opened revealing a man about 23 wearing a black, collared shirt and white tennis shorts holding a racket on his right hand, but a bag on his left.

_"Ryoga, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"_ Sayuri screamed in her head.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Ah, yes I'm Ryoga Echizen Sayuri's big brother and guardian. I'm here to pick her up," The man said extending his hand and giving the teacher a goofy smile.

"Mr. Echizen, we have a strict rules concerning pick up…" he trailed off when Ryoga gave him an "'I don't care'" glare.

"Um…what is your name?"

"You can call me Mr. Bates."

"Mr. Bates the rules doesn't apply here since the main office had given me permission to pick her up myself. If also you're wondering why I'm picking her up is that we are tennis coaches for the tennis event being held at the tennis palace near here." Ryoga said getting impatient.

"No, that's impossible it can't be true Sayuri has the worst in this physical education class. She had been walking all of her runs and constantly complaining during class activities."

"Is that true? Sayuri" Ryoga turned to face her.

"Yes, b-ut I d-id it because…well I h-ave no re-ason I ju-st thought it w-ou-l-d be f-u-nny." Sayuri stammered.

"There you have it! I can't let her off easily she has to at least pass the next activity…which is tennis." Mr. Bates said smugly.

"Mr. Bates let's make the this more interesting. I know you're a ex pro tennis player, if I win you let me go, no more runs for me unless I want to and you still giving me an A, but if you win I will give my full effort in this class. Deal?" she said smirking at her teacher.

"Deal."

The girl who happens to be there at the time of the conversation whispered, "Sayuri has no chance at all."

"Wow, Mr. Bates was a pro. Makenna must be lucky."

Sayuri twitched in annoyance she turned to Ryoga and said, "Ryoga, do you have my stuff in there?"

"Yeah, I brought it since we don't have time to go back home so you can change." Ryoga replied.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed grabbing the bag from his hands heading for the girls' locker room to change.

Mr. Bates prepared for his tennis match by warming up, doing some stretches, and practicing his swings. While the whole class sat at the benches watched him intensely, while Ryoga sat at the referee's chair feeling bored.

Sayuri walked out of the locker room holding a white racket, wearing a pink, collared shirt and white tennis shorts. She looked at her teacher top to bottom, Mr. Bates: 5 foot and 9 inches. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He's dressed in his old tennis gear and holding a blue racket. She walked to the bench with her bag and straps on two wristbands and two ankle bands, then heads to her position.

_"Let the match begin,"_ she thought giving her smug teacher a smirk.

* * *

Please review XD and tell me what you think.

anonymous reviews are okay XD

please take a vote on my poll if only your a girl thanks XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

This is my first attempt on writing a tennis match so be easy on me thanks :)

_Thinking_

Oishi: Do we have to?

Me: looks at him evilly. Just read the script

Momo and Oishi: Okay then, welcome readers to darkcherrykiryu's story Meet Sayuri Echizen.

Ryoma: Hn………….

Me: smacks Ryoma's head. SAY IT

Ryoma: Fine, **Disclaimer: She doesn't own the manga or us  
**

Me: Thank you for clarifying that 'smiles'

Me: Now lets start the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"One match game, Sayuri to serve," Ryoga announced.

Right behind her opponents baseline Sayuri heard Makenna say, "She has no chance at all my dad will so totally beat her to the ground." Makenna, blond hair, dark brown eyes about 5 feet and 4 inches tall. She thinks she's a tennis prodigy and a total and complete slut. Finally captain of the girls' tennis team

Sayuri rolls her eyes thinking, _"Right, I'll show you whose going to lose!"_ She tosses the ball high up in the air and giving it a spin. As she hits it, she aims at Makenna's face right behind the fence watching intently. The ball hit the court spinning fast not bouncing. _"So a twist serve,"_ Mr. Bates thought smiling at her. She just shrugged her shoulders watching the ball pick up speed. As the ball bounced it did not aimed for her opponents face, instead it bounced straight pass him heading for Makenna, which startled her causing her to back up and trip back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." She screamed. She looks up not seeing the ball anywhere. "Makenna, look down!" Sayuri yelled from across the court.

She saw the ball on the grass and a hole on the fence. _"That's impossible not even I can do that. I better not underestimate her skills."_ Mr. Bates thought giving Sayuri a puzzled face, while Sayuri just gave him a smiling and preparing for her next serve.

"15-love," Ryoga stated.

This time Sayuri used a regular kick serve that Mr. Bates could easily return. A rally broke out between the two neither side giving up a single point, until Mr. Bates uses his ultimate move. He puts a lot of spin making the ball slide to the left side as it bounces making the letter l.

"_Okay how am I going to return this?"_ Sayuri frowned at the thought.

"Ready to give up?" he asked smirking at her.

"_I'm going to wipe that smirk off your little ugly face,"_ she looks at her teacher, smiles and says, "Nope."

"15 all."

After another fifteen minutes Sayuri had lost her first game.

"1-love, Mr. Bates leading." Ryoga yelled staring at his sister thinking, _"Sayuri, what on earth are you planning?"_

"Hey, Ryoga can you come down here for a sec?" Sayuri said.

"What do you need?" Ryoga said jumping off the chair and heading straight for Sayuri.

"Can you hold this? I forgot my bag inside the locker rooms and I don't want to lose this."

"Sure, I can hold it for you. What is it?"

Sayuri slowly slides of her two wristbands and ankle bands giving it to Ryoga.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW HEAVY ARE THESE?" Ryoga screamed earning everyone's attention.

"About 2 pounds each not that heavy," she said shrugging her shoulders and walking back to her position.

Ryoga sweat drops at his sister's weirdness.

"Taking off those won't help you win!" Mr. Bates yells from his position.

"Che…" was her only replied smirking at him.

"Mr. Bates to serve,"

Mr. Bates hits his fastest serve.

"Ha this is daddy's fastest serve. No one can return it not even me, go daddy!" Makenna yells.

What surprised everyone is that Sayuri had caught up to it and returns it with ease. Another long rally begun neither side giving up a single point. Finally about 20 minutes within the match the score being 40-love, 5-1 with Sayuri leading. Mr. Bates lobs the ball giving Sayuri a chance to hit a smash.

"Game set match Sayuri wins with 6-1 ," Ryoga said.

Sayuri walks up to her teacher that was laying on the floor tired and exhausted. She stared at his face, it looks like his still furious because steam was coming out of his ears.

"I win now you let me go."

"Fine." he answered still fuming from his lost

"Thank you," she yells running to Ryoga who was walking away.

* * *

At the airport in Los Angeles:

"I can't believe it we're in America, nya." Eiji says squeezing the life out of Ryoma.

"Eiji- senpai let go of me,"

"Excuse me are you the Seigaku Regulars from Japan?" the man asked them.

"Yes, you must be Bob from the Tennis Palace." Tezuka said.

"Yes, I'm here to pick you up and bring you there so follow me." He said signaling them to follow him.

At the exit our favorite regulars well mostly Eiji and Momoshiro's eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

Please review I'm sooo sorry for not updating soon and this chapter being really short it's just that I'm really busy and school started and i'm also sorry for this chapter being this short sorry. If you like this story please read and review my other one Fuji's Twin Rewritten and tell me what you think no flames though please. i have a beta on that one and she's great at helping me hahahaha thanks again for reading.

Anonymous reviews are okay

Please visit my poll and vote i need to know which character should be paired up with sakuno Fuji or Ryoma.

Thank your for all of the readers who have reviewed this story and the people who put this story on alert I just wished you would review but its okay thanks for supporting this story:)

Thanks to the people who reviewed:

mandy-san

FallenAngel Sayu

XxMichyBabyxX

Miyuki Meiru

Yuki-chan21

silver0scorpion

Moonlitelover

Thanks to the people who put this story on their story alert list I hope if you keep reading this story please review i would really apreciate it :

Bobbie3926

Brimstone butterfly

FallenAngel Sayu

Firerat1

Miyuki Meiru

Moonlitelover

Tsunade Sensei 06

XxMichyBabyxX

Yuki Taiki

Yuki-chan21

chocolvr69

fairylilac

mandy-san

silver0scorpion

starfruit-22

please visit my profile and vote on my poll thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

_Thinking_

Tezuka and Fuji: **Disclaimer: SHE DOESN'T OWN THE MANGA OR US.**

Fuji: 'smiles' review or else.

Me: Thank you for all of your reviews and support. My Atobe letter thing and how he talks is kind of bad so I apologize I tried my best I just can't get it right. Also for XxMichyBabyxX thanks for being the beta on this fic. Your awesome ) but start betaing after the line lol thanks.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Last time:_

_At the airport in Los Angeles:_

"_I can't believe it we're in America, nya." Eiji says squeezing the life out of Ryoma._

"_Eiji- senpai let go of me,"_

"_Excuse me are you the Seigaku Regulars from Japan?" the man asked them._

"_Yes, you must be Bob from the Tennis Palace." Tezuka said. _

"_Yes, I'm here to pick you up and bring you there so follow me." He said signaling them to follow him._

_At the exit our favorite regulars well mostly Eiji and Momoshiro's eyes widened at the sight._

Los Angeles airport:

"A LIMO!" Momo and Eiji screamed staring at the white limo.

"Ah, yes didn't Atobe, Keigo tell you?" Bob asked.

"Tell us what?" Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"So I assume he did not tell you? Maybe this letter should explain." Bob replied handing it to Tezuka.

_Dear Seigaku Regulars,_

_I, Keigo Atobe had arranged a ride for you. This camp will officially start this afternoon at the tennis palace hotel owned by the Atobe family where you will meet two coaches that will help you in this camp. So I will see you there and Tezuka ore-sama is challenges you to a match and I will not lose this time. Right Kabaji? __**Yes. **_

_Yours truly,_

_Atobe, Keigo_

Tezuka twitched after reading the letter aloud and thought,_ "Even here in America he takes our rivalry, but Atobe, Keigo I accept your challenge."_

The Regulars, freshmen trio, Sakuno and Tomoka entered the limo and sat in this order:

Tezuka, Sakuno, Fuji, Momo, Tomoka, Kaidoh, Taka, freshmen trio, Ryoma, Eiji, Oishi, Inui and finally Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Saa, Sakuno-chan do you think we will see the other schools there?" Fuji asked

"I- do-n't really kno-w, Fuji senpai." She stammered over her words. Fuji just smiled at her.

"_Why is Fuji-senpai talking to __**my**__ Sakuno? Wait did I just call her mine? No I can't like her I have to focus on tennis." _Ryoma thought confused.

With Sayuri and Ryoga:

"Ne, Ryoga where is this tennis camp anyway?" Sayuri asked turning her head to face Ryoga.

"At the tennis palace and we're going to be late since you had to take your time with that easy match." Ryoga replied frustrated.

"Didn't I say I was sorry? Sheesh." She muttered looking out the car's window.

With the Regulars:

They arrived at the place and they were each given a room key and a roommate.

Tezuka & Ryoma

Fuji & Sakuno

Takashi & Inui

Kaidoh & Tomoka

Freshmen trio

Oishi & Eiji

Ryuzaki-sensei

* * *

Another chapter done but its too short sorry too busy

please review annonymous are okay

thank you for all the review thanks and also my poll is closed and i took the lowest charater and that character will be Sakuno's pair in this story. Can you guess which charater it is Ryoma or Fuji?

another on the room arrangement the Freshmen trio will share a room lol.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

_Thinking_

Tezuka and Fuji: **Disclaimer: SHE DOESN'T OWN THE MANGA OR US.**

Fuji: 'smiles' review or else.

Me: Thank you for all of your reviews and support. My Atobe letter thing and how he talks is kind of bad so I apologize I tried my best I just can't get it right. Also for XxMichyBabyxX thanks for being the beta on this fic. Your awesome ) but start betaing after the line lol thanks.

* * *

Chapter 4

After the room assignments the regulars including the others gathered in the stadium where there is at least three tennis courts. As they entered they heard a voice say, "Well, what do we have here? Seigaku? This year's national champions." They all turned and saw Kirihara.

"Hn," Tezuka answered motioning his team to follow him to their seats.

Kirihara frowned and continued walking to the rest of the Rikkaidai team.

The group (Seigaku) looked around the stadium and noticed that Hyotei, Rikkaidai, St. Rudolph, and Fudomine middle schools were there as well. "So I g-u-ess the…" Takashi trailed of when Momo gave him a racket. "BURNING! WE'RE GOING TO BEAT ALL OF YOU!" he screamed. Momo and Eiji sweatdropped. "Taka-senpai, we're not in a…" Momo started, but was rudely interrupted by Atobe's voice.

"Welcome to the Tennis Palace, you are all invited here by me, Ore-sama to participate in this camp. We had organized this camp for each team to train by coaches chosen by your coach or your manager. But there's a twist at the end of this camp we will have a tournament and the winner will receive 15,000 dollars to share to the whole team, VIP passes to any hotel/resort in the world. The tournament and training that will occur are also going to be held here. Each team will have two coaches, its own gym, training room, and other exercise facilities. Although however the lounge, arcade room, hot spring and the Olympic size pool are all going to be shared by all the teams. I guess that's it or and one more thing Hyotei will win this tournament. To meet your coaches please head to the room you are assigned to." Atobe finished.

"Grandma, Who did you choose for Seigaku's coaches?" Sakuno asked turning to her grandmother, while the rest headed to the meeting room.

"Well, old friends you'll see," Ryuzaki-sensei winked and smiled at her.

"Eh?" she replied dumbfounded, but Ryuzaki-sensei just chuckled and continued to follow the team to their room.

* * *

With Sayuri and Ryoga:

"See we made it just in time." Sayuri smiled at her brother. Ryoga glared at his sister's stupidness.

"WE'RE TEN MINUTES LATE DAMNIT! WE MISSED THE INTRODUCTION!" Ryoga yelled turning to face his sister, but she wasn't there. He ran inside the hotel and found Sayuri talking to the customer service. He walked up to her looking over her shoulder, while listening to their conversation "So did you get that Ms. Echizen?" the man said.

"Yes, thank you!" she smiled leaving until she ran into a hard chest. "Ouch, Ryoga watch where your standing will ya? I just found out that the room we're supposed to go is room 217 and here is your room key we share a room. Don't worry they'll put our stuff in our room." Sayuri said smiling at Ryoga. Ryoga was shocked, stunned well he really couldn't describe it. I mean how can his sister get that much information in less than 5 minutes and understand it that easily. While before she could not get a single thing he tells her.

Sayuri looked at Ryoga dumfounded. "Sorry, I was spacing out." Ryoga apologized.

Sayuri sweatdropped and muttered, "and they call me stupid."

"What did you say?" Ryoga glared at her.

"Heh, bye!" she replied running to the elevator.

"SAYURI ECHIZEN COME BACK HERE!" Ryoga yelled chasing his sister.

* * *

At our favorite Regulars:

"I'm so bored Oishi, nya." Eiji whined.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." He replied to his doubles partner.

"COME BACK HERE!" They all heard from outside the door.

"_Hn, I think I know that voice where did I hear it?"_ Ryoma thought.

"NO HAHAHA," the person who was apparently being chased yelled.

"_No, please don't go in here,"_ Ryoma begged.

"Tezuka, can you please check who is at the door." Ryuzaki-sensei said chuckling lightly.

"Yes," he replied.

As he opened the door someone crashed into him making both of them fall.

"Sayuri, I'm going to…" Ryoga trailed off as he stared at his sister who crashed on the guy.

Sayuri recovered first and stood up apologizing.

"Hn," Tezuka said.

The team looked at the younger girl in front of them. She was as tall as Fuji, black hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing her tennis outfit (look at chapter 1). Their first impression of her _"She's our coach"_ they all thought except Ryoma who thought, _"God really hates me"_

"Hey chibisuke," Ryoga waved.

"Huh, Ryoma's here? Where?" She said to Ryoga who just pointed at Ryoma.

"Hey! Ryo-chan!" she screamed hugging her little brother to death.

"Sayuri let me go!" Ryoma yelled.

"Heh sorry" she said letting go of him.

"Echizen, who is she?" Momo said.

"My sister and over there is my brother remember him?." He muttered

"WAIT YOU HAVE A SISTER!" the team yelled except Tezuka and Fuji.

* * *

Please review and anonymous are okay:)

Thank you all for the people who read this story lol XD

I'm so busy but I posted another one since I woke up early and didn't have anything to do so here its a longer one

**Hit that button and review**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

_Thinking_

Eiji jumping around: **Disclaimer: SHE DOESN'T OWN THE MANGA OR US. NYA!**

Fuji: 'smiles' review or else.

Me: Thank you for all of your reviews and support. My Atobe letter thing and how he talks is kind of bad so I apologize I tried my best I just can't get it right. Also for XxMichyBabyxX thanks for being the beta on this fic. Your awesome ) but start betaing after the line lol thanks.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Okay everybody calm down Sayuri and Ryoga please introduce yourselves." The coach said.

"Okay let me start. I'm Ryoga Echizen, well you know me already since we me met at the cruise." He said

"REALLY? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU SAW RYO-CHAN!" Sayuri screamed. They all sweatdropped and Sakuno, Ryuzaki-sensei and Ryoma thought the exact same thing _"She hasn't changed one bit."_

"Sayuri it's you're turn," Ryoga pointed out to his sister.

"Oh right sorry," she said nervously turning back to the crowd.

"Okay, my name is Sayuri Echizen I'm Ryoma's older sister. I'm fourteen years old um...I guess that's it right?" She finished looking at Ryoga.

"I guess," he shrugged his shoulders.

Tezuka walks up to the coach and says, "Ryuzaki-sensei, I'm not sure that a fourteen year old could coach us and give us the best chance of winning the tournament at the end."

"Excuse me? I maybe fourteen and so are this whole team," Sayuri said

"She's right Tezuka," Ryuzaki-sensei nodding.

"All right I will only allow her to coach if she can beat me in a tennis match. What do you say Echizen?" Tezuka asked.

"Okay first of all my name is Sayuri not Echizen in America we use first names and I accept your challenged if I lose I will not coach this team." She replied smirking at him.

* * *

okay so Tezuka had challenged Sayuri who do you think will win? read and find out

okay I know it's super short but stil review i might update tommorow but don't hope sorry

anyway thank you for all of your reviews and support especially:

SS-lover06

Miyuki Meiru (I'm really busy but I'm going to cont. reading your story and review just allow anonymous reviews)

chidoriochibi (keep up the good work on your story)

Bobbie3926

XxMichyBabyxX (thank you for betaing this fic)

FallenAngel Sayu (your awesome)

EverlastingDreamer

KL93

youare-who-youare

invisible-gurl (thank your for reading and reviewing both stories)

Yuki-chan21

Yuki Taiki

silver0scorpion

chocolvr69

mandy-san (if your reading this fic I hope you review again)

Moonlitelover

You people are awesome thanks


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

_Thinking_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

Hello minna:) this is chapter 6 finally thanks for all the reviews they were awesome :)

Sorry for taking to so long to update I got grounded yesterday and I was so busy with school so yeah here is the chapter

* * *

Chapter 6

"Nya, ochibi who do you think will win?" Eiji asked Ryoma watching both people enter the court holding their rackets.

"We don't really know. Sayuri may be smiling a lot, but inside the court she crushes her opponent mercilessly unless she feels blowing it off and plays with her opponent." Ryoga replied sighing. "Grandma, do you think Sayuri will win?" Sakuno asked.

"I don't really know Sakuno." Ryuzaki sensei replied to her granddaughter glumly.

"_Okay, let's see should I just finish him off or play a little." _Sayuri thought putting her wrist and ankle weights on the right places. _"Nah…I'll toy with him a little."_

She took her place near the baseline "One set match Sayuri Echizen to serve." Oishi announced starting the match. Sayuri tested Tezuka's reflexes by using one of her ace serves. The ball bounced very fast chocking Tezuka _"Hn, I better not underestimate her skills"_ Tezuka thought until he heard the freshmen trio yell, "Captain Tezuka, WATCH OUT!" Tezuka looks up startled as the ball whizzed pass his head missing him by a hair. Still startled he turns to Sayuri, who was smirking at him. "So had enough?" she said

"No, I'm just getting started," he replied back.

"Suit yourself then." She said shrugging her shoulders and prepared for her next serve, but this time she gave the ball a little spin as she tossed it up in the air, but when she hit the ball she gave it more slice spin. As the ball hit the ground it picked up speed _"So it's a twist serve," _Tezuka's train of thought crashed when the ball didn't bounced at all like the Tsubame Gaeshi leaving a black trail behind it, silence engulfed the court until Oishi announced, "30-love ."

"Nya, Captain Tezuka failed to return both serves." Eiji frowned.

"That was my burn out serve like it?" Sayuri yelled.

* * *

Ryoma and Ryoga sweatdropped at their sister's cockiness. After about two more serves the Oishi announced, " One game to love, and Sayuri leads." Sayuri smiled evilly, Ryoga and Ryoma looked at each other thinking, _and "This match will take forever."_

Tezuka activated his pinnacle of perfection and served the ball fast enough for any regular player to miss it, but Sayuri is no regular player she is the daughter of the world famous Nanjiro Echizen _"So he can use the pinnacle of perfection well that's nothing new at all." _Sayuri frowned how this match is going while returning the ball easily activating her pinnacle of hard work.

Fuji opened his eyes observing the match more closely. "Since when did nee-chan can do that," Ryoma asked his older brother still watching the match.

"Chibisuke, I don't really know I think she's been hiding it for a long time now," Ryoga replied.

Sayuri kept returning Tezuka's shots until she realized he hasn't moved a single step and every ball is coming toward him. _"What the hell is this?"_ Sayuri thought.

* * *

so finally here's another chapter lol review please thanks oh and can any one tell me how i can put my own story in my own C2? please i need help waaaaaaaaaaah

oh and sorry if the pinnacles are wrong i apologize cuz im not sure if they're the right one


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

_Thinking_

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis

* * *

Chapter 7

It has been three games to one with Tezuka leading and Sayuri still hasn't found a way to break his zone or as they call it the Tezuka zone.

Again and again Sayuri kept missing the ball even taking off her weights did not give her the advantage or at least give her a slight chance of catching up to the ball.

"_Man this guy is good. If I don't find a way to break this zone I'm going to lose this game," _she thought glumly.

"_At this rate I'm going to lose all my stamina. I have to finish this once and for all." _Tezuka thought almost reaching his limit with the pinnacle of perfection.

"_Think Sayuri THINK! DING! Maybe I can put enough counter spin on the ball to break it but how…" _she thought still trying to return the ball and finding a way to add a counter spin on the ball.

It was now a match point game with the point being 40-love.

"_Wait… I got it the net!"_ She thought happily.

Sayuri tested her theory. She gave the ball a counter spin allowing the ball to hit the net. She looks at Tezuka and found out that he had moved from his spot returning the ball to her open side.

"Tezuka wins with six games to one," Oishi announced.

"Haha so I guess I lost… I'm so stupid I guess all they said was true I can't think fast enough to actually save myself. Oh well I guess there's a bright side on this I get to go to school and not run during P.E." She mumbled fighting back the tears. She looks at Tezuka. She shook his hand and said, "Haha I guess I wasn't good enough to beat you. Good luck on training your team for the tournament." When she finished she walked passed him when she passed Ryoga she said, "I guess I lost cause of my cockiness good luck on training them I'll just take the bus home to the condo. I'll see you when you get back." Letting the tears fall helplessly on the ground. She turned to Ryoma and said, "Well, chibi-chan I hate to cut our reunion short, but I lost and the deal was if I lose I won't be the coach so I won't be training you good luck on your team's 

tournament. After the tournament or If you have any free time maybe all three of us can hang out like the old days." Sayuri left the two boys and headed into the hotel to pick up her belongings.

* * *

All the regulars except Tezuka looked at the siblings with sad eyes. Then turned to Tezuka pleading him to do something, however Fuji just said, "I think she should be our coach she did break your Tezuka zone and gave you a hard time at the beginning right? I think you should give her a chance the rest of us might learn a thing or two from her."

Tezuka looks at his team and gave a long sigh. "Alright," he replied making his decision. They all looked at him. "What now?" he asked irritated.

"Since you made her leave I suggest you also tell her that she can stay," Inui replied.

"No."

"Nya, Fujiko how are we going to make Tezuka go and get her before its too late." Eiji said to his best friend.

"Saa, Tezuka if you run after her I won't play a trick and be a good boy for a whole month."

"_Fuji being good?"_ he thought.

"Fine." He replied running into the hotel and asking the man by the counter where Sayuri Echizen's room number is.

He took the elevator and ran to the specific room. He knocked on the door when it opened he saw Sayuri holding her luggage and a backpack.

"Yes?" she asked Tezuka

"Well the team and I decided that you should be our coach." He bluntly said.

"Really? Thank you so much!" she jumped for joy hugging Tezuka until they both heard a click behind them.

They turned to look at the source and saw Fuji there holding a camera and the rest of the team snickering behind him.

"I never said I'd start today," he said.

* * *

Wow another chapter I just feel so bad that I made my readers thought Tezuka will lose especially FallenAngelSayu this chappie is for you see I didn't make Tezuka lose. thanks to chidoriochibi and FallenAngelSayu for reviewing and reading this story for a long time now also thanks for the people who also stuck by my side and read and reviewed this story

I'll try and update soon but maybe next week


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams' regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

_Thinking_

Eiji jumping around: **Disclaimer: SHE DOESN'T OWN THE MANGA OR US. NYA!**

Fuji: 'smiles' review or else.

Me: Thank you for all of your reviews and support. My Atobe letter thing and how he talks is kind of bad so I apologize I tried my best I just can't get it right. Also for XxMichyBabyxX thanks for being the beta on this fic. Your awesome : ) but start betaing after the line lol thanks.

Okay minna! Thanks for all of the reviews I love them soooo much anyways this chapter and the rest of the story Sakuno might be a bit oc, but I won't make her so oc that she's not herself anymore. I hope you keep reading and reviewing thanks

* * *

Chapter 8

_Last time:_

"_Well the team and I decided that you should be our coach." He bluntly said._

"_Really? Thank you so much!" she jumped for joy hugging Tezuka until they both heard a click behind them._

_They turned to look at the source and saw Fuji there holding a camera and the rest of the team snickering behind him._

_"I never said I'd start today," he said._

* * *

Sayuri let go of Tezuka and blushed ten shades of red until she saw her childhood friend in the back of the team. She ran up to her screaming, "Sakuno-chan!" over and over again.

"Hello Sayuri-neechan," she replied

"Sheesh didn't I told you before I left not to call me that it makes me so old," Sayuri said slapping the girl's back.

"Hahaha, okay." Sakuno laughed while everyone stared at the two.

"Um…one more thing Sayuri-chan, can I practice with team please." Sakuno whispered.

"Why? You already have great tennis skills," Sayuri whispered back giving her friend a puzzled look.

"Well you see when you left two years ago…I hid my talent in tennis hahaha." Sakuno laughed nervously.

"Ah okay…"Sayuri trailed off when she heard "FUJI TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE HOTEL!" Tezuka barked.

"Aw, but Tezuka…"Fuji was interrupted.

"THIRTY LAPS NOW!" knowing that he would get more laps Fuji turned to start running, but stop when he heard Sayuri said, "Hold on Fuji."

She turned to Tezuka and said, "We don't have time for that we have to start training this afternoon if you want this whole team in tip top shape."

Tezuka nodded and said, "All right then."

All of the regulars sighed in relief except Fuji who just smiled. Sayuri led the way to gym. Once they arrived the regulars introduced themselves and told the two their tennis styles.

* * *

Skip intro: sorry

* * *

"Okay I want you to go out to the track and run four laps, while Ryoga and I will make training exercises for all of you," Sayuri announced.

"Alright," they all replied except Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma who just started running.

"Okay today let's just test their flexibility and balance. Then tomorrow we test them on their speed and strength." Ryoga said

"Okay then," Sayuri smiled evilly.

Ryoga sighed. The regulars including Sakuno finished, while the other freshmen were sitting down watching the training session.

"Okay, today since we don't have much time Sayuri and I are going to test your sense of balance and flexibility. First off on the balance beam Sayuri will demonstrate a couple of ways you can try on the beam." Ryoga announced.

"Okay, not everyone can do some of the stuff I'm going to do so do what you can. Please I do not want any injuries." Sayuri said.

Sayuri stood at the end of the balance beam. "Okay, this one is the easiest of the three I'm going to demonstrate, if you can't do this then you're really unbalanced." Sayuri explained as she walked across.

"Now if you're really good at balancing yourself try this." This time Sayuri ran gracefully across not missing one step.

"Now this one will not only show your ability balance but also your flexibility." Sayuri did two back flips and walked the rest of the way using her own two hands. When she reached the end she did a front flip using this to get off the balance beam.

"Now you can try…Who wants to go first?" Sayuri asked looking at the group.

"Sayuri, I'll go." Sakuno offered.

Sakuno stood there took a deep breath and did two back flips then walked on her hands and a front flip to get off. Everybody gazed in awe at how she can balance herself and how flexible she is. As Sakuno finished she looked at everybody and their shock expressions, although Tezuka never showed it.

"Wow…Ryuzaki-chan that was amazing." Fuji complemented her.

"Th-an-k yo-u Fuji-senpai," she stammered blushing three shades of red. Ryoma watched the two from across the room thinking angrily, "_Why is she blushing? Why is Fuji-senpai flirting with her?"_

"Okay who's next?" Sayuri said.

"Me, Nya." Eiji raised his hands. He did exactly what Sakuno did and only took most of them two or three tries to get across namely Momo and Kaidoh.

"Okay, you guys are done for the day tomorrow we will test your strength and speed, also bring your own racket." Ryoga announced.

* * *

Outside the gym Oishi walked up to Tezuka.

"Oi Tezuka what did you think about today's practice?"

"Hn," he replied.

Oishi sweatdropped as he saw Tezuka go in his room without saying another word.

"Nya, I still think that Captain Tezuka is still mad about this afternoon during the test." Eiji said patting his doubles partner's shoulder.

"Haha you're right." Oishi laughed.

_Flashback:_

"_So I guess the last one is Tezuka right?" Inui said._

"_Yeah," they all answered as they watched their captain stand at the end of the balance beam._

_Tezuka stood at the end and was ready to walk across until Fuji said, "Tezuka why don't you do a couple of back flip." This attracted the regulars. _

"_No," he replied firmly._

"_If you don't then I will send everyone in the school including Hyotei, St. Rudolph and Rikkaidai the picture I took of you and Sayuri-chan hugging." Fuji threatened_

"_You wouldn't," _

"_I would," _

"_Alright,"_

_Tezuka did a couple of back flips, walked on his hands and a front flip to end it._

_Unknown to him that Inui was recording the whole thing._

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah I know Eiji-senpai that was hilarious," Momo laughed. He heard a growl behind him.

"MOMOSHIRO FIFTY LAPS NOW!" Tezuka yelled.

"Yes!" Momo said running.

With Sayuri and Ryoga: Sayuri's Pov

Ryoga and I were walking down the hall way until we saw Momo running as fast as he could scared.

I stopped him and asked, "Why are you running?"

"T-ezuka," he replied stammering.

"Seriously he did it again? Wait here okay now I'm pissed." Sayuri ordered to Momo.

Momo just nodded.

"OKAY MR. IM SO COLD I'LL MAKE MY TEAMMATES RUN BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? IF YOU WANT YOUR TEAM TO BE AT THEIR FULLEST TOMMOROW YOU WILL STOP MAKING THEM RUN!" Sayuri yelled.

"You have no business on what I tell my team to do." He replied calmly.

"YES IT IS MY BUSINESS I'M THEIR COACH TOO!"

"You know what? You're only our coach because the team insisted."

"IS THAT REALLY? IF YOU CAN'T TREAT ME AS A TEAMMATE, THEN I QUIT!" Sayuri yelled marching pass Tezuka. At that time all the Seigaku regulars had witnessed their argument. "Nya, Oishi was are we going to do now?" Eiji asked his partner.

"I don't know Eiji, I don't know." Oishi frowned.

* * *

Okay sayuri quit what will happen now?

Anyway this is all for the people who reviewed so much that i actually had the inspiration to make it a longer chapter so please keep reviewing. did you guys like when sakuno was a bit oc? tell me on your review please but no flames XD

Also visit my profile and vote unless your a guy lol


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams' regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

_Thinking_

Eiji jumping around: **Disclaimer: SHE DOESN'T OWN THE MANGA OR US. NYA!**

Fuji: 'smiles' review or else.

Me: Thank you for all of your reviews and support.

Okay minna! Thanks for all of the reviews I love them soooo much anyways this chapter and the rest of the story Sakuno might be a bit oc, but I won't make her so oc that she's not herself anymore. I hope you keep reading and reviewing thanks

A.N. Soooooooooo sorry that I didn't update in a long time I had to study and school and boys crazy and I had a little author's block very sorry. But to make it up to you awesome readers and reviewers with a long chappie.

* * *

Chapter 9

_Last time:_

"_IS THAT REALLY? IF YOU CAN'T TREAT ME AS A TEAMMATE, THEN I QUIT!" Sayuri yelled marching pass Tezuka. At that time all the Seigaku regulars had witnessed their argument. "Nya, Oishi what are we going to do now?" Eiji asked his partner._

"_I don't know Eiji, I don't know." Oishi frowned.

* * *

  
_

Eiji and Momo ran to Ryuzaki-sensei's room knocking the door and screaming "Ryuzaki-sensei! Ryuzaki-sensei!"

"What?" she answered opening the door irritated by their shouting.

"SayuriandTezukahadabigifightandsayuriquitcoaching." Eiji said in one breath.

"Guys I want you to calm down and tell me what's going on."

"Eiji-senpai is trying to say that Sayuri-senpai and captain Tezuka had a big fight and Sayuri-senpai quit coaching." Momo explained.

Ryuzaki-sensei sighs walking back with Momo and Eiji.

She knocked on Tezuka's door.

"Yes, Ryuzaki-sensei what do you need?" Tezuka asked.

"These two had informed me that Sayuri and you had a fight."

"Ah," Tezuka replied.

"Very well Tezuka I expected better from you now I want you to apologize to Sayuri and bring her back." Ryuzaki-sensei said closing the door.

Tezuka sighed.

* * *

In Sayuri's room:

Sayuri started packing her bag with clothes and her stuff.

"_Tezuka is such a fucking stupid guy who thinks everything revolves around him."_

"_Yes, but you like him anyway."_

"_I do not and who are you?"_

"_I'm your inner you did that make sense oh well."_

"_Whatever but I do not like him…he has this stupid smirk and stupid blunt face every time it's driving me crazy."_

"_Yes, you may think that but I know the truth you like him you can't stand his adorable smirk and…"_

Inner Sayuri's thought was interrupted when a knock on the door was heard.

Sayuri opened the door and saw Tezuka standing.

"What do you want? Oh wait I know you want to tell me to hurry up and leave as fast as possible."

"No actually I'm here because I want to apo-lo-…"Tezuka sighed and tried again "I came here to apologize and ask you to stay because Ryoga and I cannot handle all this regulars."

Sayuri smirked and said, "Is this 'The Tezuka' of Seigaku apologizing?"

Tezuka twitched uncontrollably.

Sayuri bit her lip trying not to laugh at the sight but accidentally let out a fit of giggles.

"Will you do it?" Tezuka asked still twitching. Finally Sayuri couldn't hold it any longer she laughed, "hahahaha okay okay fine."

"Soooooooooooooo since it's a Saturday do you and your team want to go to the ice rink and hang out?"

"Hn, maybe they would want to come."

"Great go call them and I'll meet you guys in a bit." Sayuri said closing the door.

"Bu-t," Tezuka sighed.

"_What did I get my self into."

* * *

  
_

Back to the regulars:

Around the corner our favorite regulars saw the whole seen while Inui and Fuji video taped.

"Okay, we should all go to our rooms and change." Oishi suggested.

The regulars scattered and headed to their specific rooms.

After about ten minutes every body gathered at in front of the hotel except Ryuzaki-sensei.

Sakuno was wearing a pair of black jeans, a pink long sleeve shirt, a white vest and white boots.

Fuji was wearing blue jeans, brown long sleeve turtle neck with a black jacket to match and tennis shoes.

Tezuka wore black jeans, navy blue long sleeve shirt with a matching blue jacket and regular converse.

Sayuri wore blue jeans, black long sleeve turtle neck, a brown vest and finally brown boots.

* * *

Sorry the description is really bad and sorry I'm going to skip the other ones.

* * *

Bob drove all of them using the limo.

When they arrived at the ice skating rink Sayuri looked out of the window and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just that Amy, Mia, Rebecca, Mike, Eric and Luke are here," she replied.

"Who are they?"

"My school's sluts and their boyfriends," she replied again sighing as the limo stopped and saw every body watching them intently.

"Is that you Sayuri? I didn't recognize you did you do something to your hair?" Amy said

"And who is this hot boy behind you?" Mia said seductively.

"No one you need to know."

All three girls left their boyfriends and cling on Tezuka's shoulder.

"Hey cutie how much is she paying you to go out with her?"

"Ya, she is so not worth it I'll pay you double."

"Hn," Tezuka replied pushing off the girl's hands away.

Sayuri saw the scene and tried not to laugh, unfortunately the regulars meaning Eiji and Momo laughed out loud. The girls fumed with anger and stomped off.

"SO ARE YOU GUYS READY TO GO ICE SKATING?" Sayuri screamed.

"YA!" Momo and Eiji said while the team sweatdrop on the background.

* * *

Okay the next chapter will be the actual ice skating but its halloween.

Please review no flames and please visit my profile and vote on my poll unless your a guy lol

Lastly for FallenAngelSayu please post your new story soon


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams' regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

_Thinking_

Me: Please Sayuri-chan

Sayuri: NO

Me: Fine then I'll make you embarrass yourself in front of Tezuka.

Sayuri: You wouldn't 'glares'

Me: I would.

Sayuri: 'groans' Fine **CherryKiryuDemon93 does not own Prince of Tennis.**

Me: Now was that too hard 'smiles evilly with Fuji'

Sayuri: Che

Me: okay on with the story.

Okay minna! Thanks for all of the reviews I love them soooo much anyways this chapter and the rest of the story Sakuno might be a bit oc, but I won't make her so oc that she's not herself anymore. I hope you keep reading and reviewing thanks

Here is another chapter since I think that I really owe my awesome readers especially FallenAngelSayu who has been reviewing every chapter since the beginning so THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 10

_Last time:_

"_Hn," Tezuka replied pushing off the girl's hands away._

_Sayuri saw the scene and tried not to laugh, unfortunately the regulars meaning Eiji and Momo laughed out loud. The girls fumed with anger and stomped off._

"_SO ARE YOU GUYS READY TO GO ICE SKATING?" Sayuri screamed._

"_YA!" Momo and Eiji said while the team sweatdrop on the background.

* * *

  
_

Sayuri bought 13 wrist bands (sorry if I counted wrong but please stay with me.) giving one to everybody telling them to put it on.

They all got their own pair of skates; however Sakuno was nervous and looks at the skates in front of her sadly. Fuji being the prodigy noticed this and came up to her.

"Is there something wrong Sakuno-chan?"

"Um- I c-an't skate and I-m afra-id t-o fall." Sakuno stuttered. Fuji thought for a second and grabbed her hands.

"Nani? Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno said shock at the sudden movement of the tensai.

"Come on Sakuno-chan I'll teach you."

"Thank you!" Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma however was very pissed and muttered some ugly words, until Sayuri hugged him saying, "You know chibi-chan you focus too much in tennis and missed the girl who had been always there for you. Now look she's found a new love. I suggest you don't get in the way or you might get hurt in the end. But there's a lot of girls out there you just haven't met the right one."

Ryoma looks at Sayuri sighing and said, "You really think so?"

"I don't thinks so I know so," Sayuri smiled.

"Nee-chan do you think I'll find someone as good as her?"

"You will Ryo-chan you will but not right now. Although if you see the right girl don't hurt her like you did to Sakuno."

"Hai," Ryoma smiled. (it's the end of the world aaaaaaahhh)

With that settled Sayuri left Ryoma and when to the group. "So you guys ready?"

"Fshhhh"

Momo who grinned whispered, "Hehehe even mamushi is excited."

"What did you say baka?"

"MA-MU-SHI." Momo said provoking Kaidoh.

Kaidoh was about to grab Momo's collar when a hand stopped him. He looks down seeing to Tomoka's hand on his arm. "Kaidoh-senpai now is not the time to fight."

Kaidoh's eyes softened; secretly he's been having feelings for her but couldn't not mouth them out. The other regulars who saw the whole thing thought the exact same thing _"Kaidoh is in love"_ except Tezuka who ignored it and focused his attention on Sayuri and Fuji who took a picture of the two smirking.

* * *

Sayuri skated around happily not letting anyone ruin her fun, until she heard a voice saying, "Well if it isn't Sayuri." She looks up seeing Atobe standing in front of her.

"Hi Atobe- kun how are you this fine evening?" She replied.

"Okay since I'm with a pretty girl like you." He replied smiling.

Sayuri blushed.

"Would the pretty girl honor me by skating with me in this fine night?" Atobe asked.

Sayuri looked back at Tezuka before answering.

"Sure I would love to." Sayuri said taking Atobe's hand.

* * *

Back to Tezuka:

A girl came up to Tezuka and started flirting with him.

* * *

Back to Sayuri

"You know Sayuri you've been looking back. Is something wrong?" Atobe pointed out making Sayuri snap her head back.

"Huh? Oh nothing really," she lied.

"You know no use of lying to Ore-sama I've known you since elementary school."

Sayuri sighed and said, "You know Atobe you know me so well. It's just that since I met this guy every time I see a girl with him I just get jealous."

"You mean Tezuka?"

"Ah"

"You shouldn't worry Tezuka is an emotionless boy who is probably missing out on a pretty girl like you." Atobe smiled wrapping her arms around Sayuri's waist.

"Thanks," She replied hugging him.

From afar Tezuka saw this as she told the girl he was not interested. Tezuka felt jealousy rising up and unconsciously skated up to Atobe and Sayuri.

"Great Tezuka you're here you can accompany Sayuri-chan because Kabaji just called and I need to fix some things." Atobe said pushing him into Sayuri.

"_What is Atobe doing?" _Sayuri screamed in her head.

"Bye Sayuri-chan be a good girl okay?" Atobe said waving

"ATOBE, KEIGO COME BACK HERE!"

Atobe just chuckled and thought, _"You better thank me for this."

* * *

_Please review because I feel so sad that I only got two on the last chappie, but i don't know why cuz usually i always get like 15 at most now like two waaaaaaaaahhhh please review but NO FLAMES PLEASE

But Special Thanks to: FallengAngelSayu and Charmane for reviewing love you guys your awesome

the peoples who are going to review please tell me wat you thinks, write a long review if you can and sorry for the grammar mistakes cuz my beta is well i dont know wat happened to her but its okay though


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams' regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

Me: Please Sayuri-chan

Sayuri: NO

Me: Fine then I'll make you embarrass yourself in front of Tezuka.

Sayuri: You wouldn't 'glares'

Me: I would.

Sayuri: 'groans' Fine **CherryKiryuDemon93 does not own Prince of Tennis.**

Me: Now was that too hard 'smiles evilly with Fuji'

Sayuri: Che

Me: okay on with the story.

Okay minna! Thanks for all of the reviews I love them soooo much anyways this chapter and the rest of the story Sakuno might be a bit oc, but I won't make her so oc that she's not herself anymore. I hope you keep reading and reviewing thanks

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS THEY'RE AWESOME I LOVE THEM YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND READING THIS STORY THANK YOU AGAIN!

* * *

Chapter 11

_Last time:_

"_What is Atobe doing?" Sayuri screamed in her head._

"_Bye Sayuri-chan be a good girl okay?" Atobe said waving_

"_ATOBE, KEIGO COME BACK HERE!" _

_Atobe just chuckled and thought, "You better thank me for this."

* * *

_

Sayuri and Tezuka looked at Atobe's retreating form disappear in the crowd of people.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sayuri said breaking the silence.

"Hn," Tezuka replied.

"Ugh you're…" Sayuri never finished her sentence because suddenly out of nowhere Tezuka grabs her hand leading her around the ice rink. Sayuri blushed and thought, _"WAAAAHH SOMEONE HELP ME!! A __**HOT **__GUY IS HOLDING MY HANDS."_

"**See you just admitted that you thought Tezuka was hot." **Sayuri's inner said smirking.

"_No I did not!" _Sayuri screamed in her head.

"**Yes, my dear you like him." **

"_Whatever get out of my head."_

Sayuri turned her attention back to Tezuka, who was looking at her weirdly.

"What?"

Tezuka just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, don't answer me." Sayuri muttered.

* * *

With Sakuno and Fuji:

"Fu-ji-senpai," Sakuno stammered, while trying to skate.

"It's okay Sakuno-chan I'm here." Fuji opened his eyes showing her that she was serious.

"Thank…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sakuno screamed when someone pushed her coughSayuricough against Fuji making her slip, luckily for her Fuji caught her just in time. Sayuri smiled, while Tezuka frowned at her actions.

* * *

Back to Tezuka and Sayuri

Sayuri looked at Tezuka with innocent eyes. "What?" she asked innocently

"You pushed her on purpose," he replied bluntly.

"Well, they needed a little push." Sayuri smirked, once again Tezuka frowned.

After everybody had a nice time, everybody went back to the hotel since it was already 2:00 in the MORNING! Sunday was nothing special since Sayuri, Ryoga, and Tezuka decided to cancel today's practice.

* * *

Monday Morning 7:30:

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sayuri screamed loud enough waking up almost everybody in the hotel and making the regulars except Ryoma, who was used to it, jump out of bed and run straight to her room. (Even TEZUKA!!!!!!! It's the end of the world)

Somewhere:

"I guess Sayuri-chan is late for school again." Atobe muttered putting a pillow over his head.

Back to Sayuri:

Knock

Knock

"Ryoga will you get that!" she yelled.

Ryoga sighed and opened the door revealing the whole team including Tomoka, Sakuno and the freshmen trio except Ryoma.

"Nya, what happened?" Eiji mumbled rubbing his eyes.

".5% she got scared of something and 99.5% she's late for school." Inui pointed out still sleepy.

"She's just late for class." Ryoga said opening the door more to show them Sayuri, who was frantically looking for something to wear, the regulars was about to return to their specific rooms, until Ryuzaki-sensei stopped them who said, "Where do you think you guys are going?"

"Back to sleep," most of them mumbled, while some kept silent and thought it instead coughTezukacough.

"No, all of you will go to school."

"NANI!" They all yelled except Tezuka and Fuji.

"Yes, you heard me all of you are going to school."

"But why?" whined Eiji

"The school board decided since you're here might as well study in America." Ryuzaki-sensei said sighing.

All of the regulars groaned except Tezuka and Fuji and headed to their specific rooms.

"What do you think? Sakuno-chan" Tomoka said to her best friend.

"I don't know Tomo-chan." Sakuno replied.

"WE'RE GOING TO SPEND OUR TIME IN SCHOOL WAAAAAAAH!" Horio screamed.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" Tomoka yelled smacking Horio's head.

All the regulars except Tezuka and Fuji bit their lip trying to hold their laughter.

* * *

Around 8:00 a.m. all the regulars including Tomoka, Sakuno, and the freshmen trio were all at the office waiting patiently except Sayuri who ran to meet her friends.(surprisingly she's not late).

"I assume you're the students from Seishun am I correct?" the principal said.

"Yes," Tezuka said.

"Very well, here are your schedules I've divided your group into three: freshmen, juniors and seniors. I have also assigned each group a person to tour you guys around campus."

Knock

Knock

"Come in!" the principal said.

Four girls came in who wore very slutty clothes. The regulars looked at them with disgusted looks and recognized them as Amy, Rebecca, Mia and Makenna (remember her)

"Great here are your tour guides and Makenna here is the president of the student council she'll take care of you while you're here, now you don't want to be late for your classes so go." The principal said.

Each one of the girls led the group to their specific building, while Makenna went with Amy to the senior building.

"Nya, Oishi I'm scared." Eiji whispered shuddering at the girls' outfit

Oishi just nodded looking over at Fuji and Tezuka who was just talking quietly to each other and thought, _"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

_Please review anonymous are okay oh and another thing if your a girl and haven't vote on my poll yet VOTE!

**Special thanks to the people who reviewed my last chappie:**

**youare-who-youare_: _**_Sorry but i might put fuji with sakuno but i hope you keep reading_

**hemiyami:**_thanks for reading both of my stories and reviewing your awesome_

**Charmane :**_Thanks for reviewing my last two chapters_

**FallenAngel Sayu: **_Thanks for supporting this all the way oh and one more thing UPDATE YOUR STORY please and thank you_

**x****xxxihatepinkxxxx:**_THANKS SO MUCH XD_

**XxMichyBabyxX:**_** T**hanks for being my beta this chappie i tried my best to not have errors_

**michiyo:**_Thanks oh and can you please leave your email if possible_

**xX-WaterLilly-Xx:**_thanks for reading and reviewing i hope you continue reading this_


	12. Chapter 12: First day of school part one

A/N: Most of the things they will say are in English since this will take place mostly in America…XD. Another is that all the regulars including the other teams' regulars can speak and understand English, although I might change it a little later on in the story.

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

Me: Please Sayuri-chan

Sayuri: NO

Me: Fine then I'll make you embarrass yourself in front of Tezuka.

Sayuri: You wouldn't 'glares'

Me: I would.

Sayuri: 'groans' Fine **CherryKiryuDemon93 does not own Prince of Tennis.**

Me: Now was that too hard 'smiles evilly with Fuji'

Sayuri: Che

Me: okay on with the story.

Okay minna! Thanks for all of the reviews I love them soooo much anyways this chapter and the rest of the story Sakuno might be a bit oc, but I won't make her so oc that she's not herself anymore. I hope you keep reading and reviewing thanks

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS THEY'RE AWESOME I LOVE THEM YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND READING THIS STORY THANK YOU AGAIN!

* * *

Chapter 12

**(WARNING: SOME PARTS MAY BE AN EXTREME OCC SORRY NO FLAMES PLEASE)**

Sayuri sat in her 2nd period class while the teacher explained the history of America to the class. She turned her head to the window and looked outside. Her eyes widened as she saw Makenna walking toward her class with Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, and Eiji following her. _"Please, don't be in this class. Oh God please."_ She thought begging. Unfortunately for her Makenna opened the door. "Okay class we have new students. Please be nice to them." The teacher announced as the four boys walked in making all the girls drool as they saw four guys. "God really hates me." Sayuri muttered as she hid herself behind her book. Eiji from the front of the class scanned the room and spotted Sayuri trying to hide. "Nya, SAYURI-CHAN." He yelled waving at her. _"Shit,"_ she mentally cussed. The whole class mostly the girls (not including Makenna, who already left) looked at Sayuri.

"Hi, Eiji." Sayuri said

"Okay please introduce yourselves." The teacher said interrupting.

"HOI, me first. My name is Eiji I'm fourteen years old and I play tennis." Eiji said fluently in English. (Girls drool)

"Um…I'm Oishi. I'm also fourteen and play tennis." He said also in English.

"Fuji," Fuji said revealing his blue eyes. (Girls drool)

"Tezuka," Tezuka said. (Again Girls drool)

Sayuri rolled her eyes at the fangirls already forming. "Sayuri, please see to it that this gentle men are toured around this school."

"Nani!" Sayuri screamed in Japanese on accident.

"Saa, don't worry Sayuri-chan Makenna already showed us around." Fuji replied also in Japanese.

"I see," she thoughtfully said feeling a bit jealous.

The whole class looked at the two dumbfounded. When the bell rang the teacher said, "No homework and for you four I'll assign your sits tomorrow first thing when you come to class." The five walked out of the classroom only to be stopped by Makenna, who grabbed Tezuka's arm pulling him.

"Come on Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, and Fuji I'm going to show you the cafeteria." She said batting her fake eyelashes and completely ignoring Sayuri, who was fuming with anger. The five noticed the dark aura surrounding Sayuri that puts Fuji's evil aura to shame. Tezuka being their captain said, "Actually Makenna, Sayuri had offered to show us the cafeteria. So we won't need your services anymore."

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"You heard him so bye." Sayuri smirked, pushing Makenna aside, and grabbing Tezuka's hand leading the way to the cafeteria leaving Makenna fuming.

"_You may have won this time Sayuri, but next time you will be sorry."_ Makenna thought.

"_All is fair in love and war."_ Sayuri thought unknown to her that Makenna is forming her plan.

"Hey Eiji, are you up for a little game of match making?" Fuji whispered loud enough for only Eiji and Oishi to hear.

"Nooo, Sayuri and Tezuka will kill us if they find out." Oishi warned.

"No one will know unless you tell Oishi." Fuji smiled at his friend evilly.

"Oka-y," Oishi stammered. Meanwhile with Tezuka and Sayuri were walking towards the table where everybody was eating unknown to them that their hands where still connected. When they reached the table Momo nudged Ryoma motioning him to look at Sayuri's hand. While Inui muttered, "Data."

Sayuri and Tezuka noticed that everyone's stared at their hands and finally they realized that they were still holding hands. Sayuri let go of Tezuka's hand.

"S-orr-y," she stammered blushing ten shades of red.

"A-h." Tezuka also stammered sitting next to Fuji while Sayuri sat next to Ryoma.

**WARNING THIS PARTS ARE A BIT OCC BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES**

"Hey Ryo-chan." She said

"Che," Ryoma replied coldly getting up from his seat, but before he could walk away Sayuri grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.

"What is wrong with you?" she yelled attracting the attention of the whole table.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU WERE NEVER HOME YOU WERE ALWAYS HERE! I'VE ALWAYS WISHED ON MY BIRTHDAY OR CHRISTMAS YOU WOULD SURPRISE US BY COMING HOME TO JAPAN, BUT NO YOU WERE ALWAYS SOMEWHERE ELSE, IF NOT HERE YOU'RE IN GERMANY. AND NOW WE SEE EACH OTHER…I just want my old sister back, who was always make me smile, play tennis with me, and most of all I can tell her my problems." Ryoma said letting his tears silently fall to the ground.

"Aw….Ryoma-kun I maybe far away, but I'll always be here when you need me. So don't cry okay? To make it up to you I'll let you beat me in tennis." Sayuri said, but whispered the last part in his ear. Still hugging his sister he said, "What do you mean I'll let you win? I know I can beat you."

"We'll see about that." Sayuri smirked letting go of Ryoma.

"Hey Sayuri when you said you'll always be there for me. What if you got a boyfriend?" Ryoma whispered eyeing Tezuka. Sayuri followed his gaze and smacked the back of his head.

"No one will come between us even if I get a boyfriend. Plus he doesn't like me." Sayuri whispered unknown to them that they were still being observed by everybody intently.

Ryoma and Sayuri felt like people were watching them, they turned to the table only to find Sakuno, Tomoka, Eiji, Momo, Taka, freshmen trio, and Oishi were holding a tissue allowing their tears fall. Unlike them Tezuka was reading a book, Fuji was eyeing them and eating popcorn (where did that come from? Hehe lol), Kadioh was fiddling with his bandana and Inui, who was scribbling on his notebook. Both Ryoma and Sayuri sweat dropped.

* * *

After the drama:

Everybody went their separate ways except Sakuno, Tezuka, Sayuri, Fuji, Eiji and Oishi. "Um…Do you guys all have PE?" Sayuri asked dumbly

"Ya…because there was no other pe class for my class." Sakuno said.

"Okey dokie." Sayuri lead the ways to the locker rooms. The boys entered the locker room while the girls also went to their specific locker room. A few minutes later Sakuno and Sayuri came out of the locker room and into the gym, where they spotted the boys. Sakuno and Sayuri started to go to the boys, but Makenna and her bitches blocked their path.

"Well, Well what do we have here?" Makenna said.

"A couple of sad, desperate, bitches!" Amy continued.

"Yeah," the other two agreed.

Sayuri rolled her eyes at them and pushed them aside, walking passed them.

"Ahh," Sakuno screamed

Sayuri looked back and saw the four grab Sakuno by her pigtails and shoved her to the ground.

"Hah, that should teach you and Sayu…" Makenna never finished her sentence because a fist collided on her cheek.

"Never, EVER hurt one of my friends or else." Sayuri threatened.

"Ya, but no one hurts my girlfriend." Max said curling his hand in a fist ready to punch Sayuri. Unfortunately for her she could not block it because of her position. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

Two seconds later she opened her eyes only to see Tezuka holding Max's wrist and Fuji carrying Sakuno bridal style.

"You don't hit a girl." Tezuka said.

"Dude, let me go before I kick your ass."

"No."

"You asked for it." Max said curling his other hand preparing to on the faced. This time his fist collided on Tezuka's face catching him off guard. But Tezuka kept his cool posture and looked at Max.

"I will not say this again, but I suggest you stop before you get hurt." Tezuka warned.

Max smirked preparing to land another blow on Tezuka using his feet. Unfortunately for him Tezuka hand squeezed his wrist tight enough for him to drop on his knees holding his wrist.

"What did you do?" Max yelled.

"Hn," Tezuka replied turning to force Sayuri. He looked at her as if asking if she was okay.

Sayuri just nodded smiling at him. Sayuri's eyes widened when three of Max's buddies charged at Tezuka. Luckily for them the teacher came in just in time.

"This is not over I'll get you next time." Max whispered as he walked by Tezuka

"Sakuno-chan are you okay?" Fuji said opening his eyes to show her he was serious.

"I'm ok-ay," she replied still shocked from the events earlier.

"Saa, that's good." Fuji said smiling, while allowing a dark aura surround him, which did not go unnoticed by Oishi, Eiji, and Tezuka. Sakuno just smiled back unknown to her that Fuji was in his killing mode and thinking of the most sadistic way he can torture those bitches.

* * *

So Fuji's Planning now what will happen? read and find out on the next chapter of Meeting Sayuri Echizen

**SO SORRY IF THAT WAS TOOOOOO OCC IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY BUT I HAD TO SHOW SOME WAY SAYURI AND RYOMA ARE REALLY CLOSE. PLEASE NO FLAMES sorry for the grammar mistakes dont have time to fix cuz its really late at night. i'll be updating again next week.  
**

so anyways review oh and can you guys please read my story Fuji's Twin Rewritten i haven't got so many reviews on that one thanks and no flames please


	13. Chapter 13: first day of school part 2

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

A.N. soooo sorry that I didn't update soon

Sayuri: **Disclaimer: CherryBlossomDemon93 doesn't own prince of tennis or its characters.**

Me: on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 13

_Last time:_

"_Saa, that's good." Fuji said smiling, while allowing a dark aura surround him, which did not go unnoticed by Oishi, Eiji, and Tezuka. Sakuno just smiled back unknown to her that Fuji was in his killing mode and thinking of the most sadistic way he can torture those bitches.

* * *

  
_

Inside the guys' locker room after class:

"Nya, Oishi today was scary." Eiji whispered putting on his shirt.

"I know," he replied back trying not to let anyone hear them especially Fuji, who was still pissed of at the moment.

"_I'm going to kill anybody who hurts Sakuno" _Fuji thought angrily.

"Hehehe those freaks will pay. They don't know who they're dealing with. Plus that pig tail bitch and her friend will have some serious trouble" Max said arrogantly.

Fuji however overheard this and made his blood boil more. Next thing you know Max was against the lockers held by Fuji.

"What did you say?" Fuji demanded his eyes showing all sense of anger.

Oishi, Eiji and Tezuka ran to Fuji yanking him of Max securing him tight. "Fuji now's not the time to lose your control." Oishi said.

"Yeah, Oishi is right Fujiko." Eiji said.

"Hn," Tezuka said.

"Heh, listen to your other freaky friends , plus why do you care about that bitch (Sakuno) she's fucking useless anyways." Max sneered.

"I dare you to say that again." Fuji muttered biting his lip.

"That bitch is fucking USEL…" Max never finished his sentence, since a punch was thrown at him missing him by a hair.

"Next time I won't miss." Fuji whispered to Max as he took out his fist from the locker and walked away.

Max's friends had wide eyed expressions when they saw the dent on the lockers and Max ready to pee his pants.

* * *

Please review no flames please im sooo sorry its sooo short but i'll update as soon as i can MERRY CHRISTMAS


	14. Chapter 14: first day of school part 3

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

**Disclaimer **

A.N. I'm sooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner and the chappy last time was too short so here's a long one.

* * *

Chapter 14

_Last time: "That bitch is fucking USEL…" Max never finished his sentence, since a punch was thrown at him missing him by a hair. _

"_Next time I won't miss." Fuji whispered to Max as he took out his fist from the locker and walked away._

_Max's friends had wide eyed expressions when they saw the dent on the lockers and Max ready to pee his pants._

In the girl's locker room:

"Sakuno, are you okay?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah, don't worry Sayuri-chan," she replied smiling.

After they changed the met the guys outside the gym.

"Sakuno, are you okay? Are you hurt? Any scratches?" Fuji asked still concerned.

"I'm okay Fuji-senpai really," Sakuno replied blushing at the sudden closeness of the guy of her dreams.

"Call me Syuusuke." He told her revealing his blue eyes showing he was serious.

"Alright, if you call me Sakuno."

Fuji was surprised at her sudden boldness and nodded.

"It's a deal."

* * *

With Tezuka and Sayuri:

Sayuri went up to Tezuka leaving the two alone.

"Tha-nk y-ou aga-in for saving me T-ez-uka-kun." Sayuri stuttered while playing with her fingers.

"No problem," Tezuka replied giving her an EXTREMELY small smile. Sayuri gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"You got hurt…" Sayuri was about to cry when Tezuka cupped her face, holding it toward him and said, "I'm fine."

Sayuri looked into his eyes before she kissed the bruise on his cheek. "They say when you kiss a bruise it will heal faster." Sayuri smiled blushing.

"Thank you."

"Nya, Oishi their are so sweet." Eiji said looking at them.

"Yeah," Oishi replied.

* * *

The six regrouped the others at the school's tennis courts, where they saw the school's tennis team practicing. "Sayuri-senpai why are we here?" Momo questioned.

"Well you see the Rikkaidai team took our gym for the day because they are installing brand new equipments." She explained.

"So today we are going to practice with the school's tennis team." She continued.

They all nodded and went to change on their uniforms (it's their simple Seigaku uniform), grabbed their racket and watched as Sayuri talked to the coach. Mr. Bates announced, "Today we are practicing with the Seigaku tennis team. They are the National champions in Japan, so let's have a good time shall we?" To Sayuri knowing her teacher, his words meant _**'Crush Them.'**_ She stole a glance at the team and smirk as she saw them all fired up and smirking.

_"__At least they are all fired up."_She thought smiling.

"Okay, I want you to run 20 laps around the tennis courts last one to the finish drinks a jug of Inui's deluxe newly improve juice." Ryoga said.

"Not fair," most of them mumbled.

"Ready? Oh and Sayuri you're part of this too."

"What…"

"GO!"

The other tennis team eyed widened and thought, _"They were insane."_

Sayuri kept her pace next to Momo. "Hey, Momo what's the hurry?"

"I don't want to be last and drink Inui-senpai's juice."

"What's wrong with it?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well let's just say even captain Tezuka would not drink it even it was the last liquid source on Earth." Momo said as he increased his pace. _"That bad huh? Well better safe than sorry." _Sayuri increased her pace, but stopped next to Tezuka.

"Hi, bye." She said smiling then sped off in front of them. Mr. Bates eyed Sayuri closely, knowing she would not last long and it's only the fifth lap.

_"So Sayuri you finally show us the results of your training and hard work." _Ryoga thought smiling.

_Flashback:_

"_Where are you going?" Ryoga asked _

"_Nowhere just getting some fresh air." Sayuri calmly answered._

"_Alright, but be back …" he never finished since Sayuri already left._

_The next morning around 6:00 am Sayuri snuck out of the house, while Ryoga followed secretly behind her. After a 10 minute walk arrived at the track. Ryoga sat behind the bleachers watching Sayuri run._

"_So this is why she always leaves." He muttered._

_End of flashback:_

It was now the 15th lap and Sayuri was still holding her position in the lead. Mr. Bates was surprised, while Ryoga was smirking.

"Better increase my pace it's the last five." Sayuri mumbled. Following her lead the regulars plus Sakuno also increased their speed. Sakuno stopped next to Sayuri. "Hey Sakuno up for a little race?"

"Sure, last one treats the whole team after practice." Sakuno smiled.

"Last lap," Ryoga yelled.

Both broke into a fast sprint. The regulars looked at each other and also broke into a sprint. All of them were neck and neck and finishing at the same time.

"That was great," Sayuri said.

"Now with the help of the other team we will be playing doubles while tomorrow will be playing in singles." Mr. Bates announced.

"ALL RIGHT," Momo shouted excitedly.

Everybody sweat dropped.

* * *

Please review everybody I'm trying to atleast have over 100 reviews so please reivew but **no flames **

last thing i want you peoples to vote on my poll its brand new it is called "which of these naruto or pot characters are cutest or hottest?"


	15. Chapter 15: Fuji and Sakuno pt1

A.N. thanks you guys I actually got 100 reviews I'm sooooo happy!!!

The other ocs I'm just making for the other tennis team.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS PLS. REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE TOO!!

* * *

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters**

Last time:

_Both broke into a fast sprint. The regulars looked at each other and also broke into a sprint. All of them were neck and neck and finishing at the same time._

"_That was great," Sayuri said._

"_Now with the help of the other team we will be playing doubles while tomorrow will be playing in singles." Mr. Bates announced._

"_ALL RIGHT," Momo shouted excitedly._

_Everybody sweat dropped._

"Okay Inui and I had divided you all into teams since Takashi's wrist has been injured yesterday during the training involving the balance beam…"Ryuzaki said glaring at Sayuri and Ryoga. The two cowered behind Tezuka and Sakuno.

"Baa-chan di-dn't they said sor-ry already, le-t i-t go. It was an accident." Sakuno defended.

Completely ignoring her grand-daughters protests she resumed her talking, "As I was saying, so the pairings will be Tezuka and Ryoma, Fuji and Sakuno, Momo and Kaidoh, Eiji and Oishi, and Sayuri we are going to put you with Ryoga. He'll stand for Takashi for now until his wrist heals.

"But what about Inui? Can't he play?" Ryoga whined.

"Inui is going to analyze many our players and start forming a strategy for the tournament." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

Ryoga groaned in annoyance.

With the other team:

"Alright we are going to play doubles with one of the best teams in Japan. Josh and Louis are our best doubles players, so I expect you to win your games. Sam and Jimmy are next, Tracy and Michael, Chad and Vince, Erin and lastly Jake." Mr. Bates finished. (note: they're all boys.)

They all went to their specific courts: Court 1: Tezuka and Ryoma vs. Erin and Chad. Court 2: Eiji and Oishi vs. Josh and Louis. Court 3: Sam and Jimmy vs. Kaidoh and Momo. Court 4: Fuji and Sakuno vs. Erin and Jake. Court 5: Sayuri and Ryoga vs. Chad and Vince.

(another note the match scenes will be in different order so bare with me.)

Fuji and Sakuno versus Erin and Jake at court 4:

Sakuno and Fuji stood on their specific places. Following their example Erin and Jake also went to their places.

"Hey! I thought this was supposed to be the best team in Japan and that does not include a girl." Erin laughed.

Fuji just smiled and whispered to Sakuno, "Saa, Sakuno we should make this quick." "But Syuusuke we don't even know each others capabilities." Sakuno whispered back.

"Well I trust you Sakuno." Fuji said smiling moving back to his spot leaving a flustered Sakuno.

"Ok, can we just start this already?" Jake said smugly.

Sakuno got irritated and thought, _"Don't underestimate me." _

A.N. Let the Match begin

Okay I'm so sorry that it's super short but I'm planning to make each chapter a I update will contain the matches so except this one because I'm super tired and also I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes its late at night. Lastly just bare with me for at least another month school is almost over and I'm planning to finish all my fics during that time span.

Also please review it will make me very happy and mayb change my mind in my updating schedule

* * *

* * *

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Fuji and Sakuno pt2

A.n. summer started!!! Weeee now I get to update soon more often than before!

The other ocs I'm just making for the other tennis team.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS PLS. REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE TOO!!

The usual disclaimer and the usual things too.

Hahah you guys just incase you didn't notice I accidentally had put two boys with the name Erin hahah the one with Tezuka and Ryoma is supposed to be named Eric sorry about that I just wanted to clarify it.

* * *

Chapter 16

_Last time:_

_Fuji and Sakuno versus Erin and Jake at court 4:_

_Sakuno and Fuji stood on their specific places. Following their example Erin and Jake also went to their places._

"_Hey! I thought this was supposed to be the best team in Japan and that does not include a girl." Erin laughed._

_Fuji just smiled and whispered to Sakuno, "Saa, Sakuno we should make this quick." "But Syuusuke we don't even know each others capabilities." Sakuno whispered back._

"_Well I trust you Sakuno." Fuji said smiling moving back to his spot leaving a flustered Sakuno._

"_Ok, can we just start this already?" Jake said smugly._

_Sakuno got irritated and thought, "__**Don't underestimate me**__."

* * *

_

Jake and Erin let Sakuno serve first thinking she was not threat. This made Sakuno angrier; Sayuri who was looking at the match while waiting for hers thought,_ "Well I feel sorry for them…" _Sakuno gripped the ball tightly and threw it up in the air. Sakuno's ball bounced on the opposite side of the court next to Erin's left foot right on the line. It was so fast that the two boys couldn't react.

"15-Love!" the referee said. The two boys looked at Sakuno in disbelief, while our beloved Seigaku regulars except Sayuri, Ryoga and their coach gaped at the speed of the ball.

"Wow, that was fast!" Momo exclaimed.

"You haven't seen anything yet…" Sayuri muttered.

The people around her looked at her and said, "What? You mean she has more?" Eiji said jumping up and down. Sayuri just nodded.

"Data," Inui muttered.

* * *

Somewhere at the entrance of the school's tennis courts our favorite Rikkaidai regulars silently walked to the courts noticing the match.

"Captain! Seigaku's here" their junior ace said.

"Kirihara keep your mouth shut we don't want to create any attention to ourselves." Niou said.

"Data," Yanagi said furiously writing on his notebook.

"Why are you taking notes?" Marui asked popping his gum.

Yanagi just pointed to the court, the regulars followed his finger and their eyes widened except Yukimura, who just smiled and Sanada, who kept a straight face.

"Nani! Who's that girl with Fuji?" Marui said.

"It's their coach's granddaughter, I think her name is Sakuno Ryuzaki. She used to be a youth tennis champion that took the world by storm, much like Echizen like right now. However when visiting her parents in France, she had lost her memories from a car accident. Her parents died, while she was sent to live with her grandmother. No one knew about her whereabouts and also no one knows if she got her memories back or if she had lost them memories. I heard a rumor a couple years ago that her grandma had requested to take any information from any sources of her and erase them so that Sakuno can have a better life just incase her memories doesn't come back. But recently I had heard many rumors that she got her memories back." Yanagi finished closing his oh so precious notebook, but he lied on the last part of his explanation.

"But…If there's no data of her then how come you know so much about her Yanagi-senpai?" Kirihara asked still watching the young play.

"I have my sources." He replied leaving the junior and the rest of the regulars confused.

* * *

_Flash back:_

_Two years ago twelve-year-old Yanagi walking by the bridge on his way home, when he happened to find a young girl being bullied by a bunch of young boys about his age. Being the curious boy he is he goes and yells, "Hey! Stop it!" _

_The two boys looked at him and one of them said, "I suggest you stay away or you'll just get hurt."_

"_No," he replied walking forward._

"_Then suit yourself," the other boy said advancing toward Yanagi. _

_Yanagi took out his tennis racket and held it in front of his body, but the boys were really angry and took the ten-year-old girl by the arm and threw her off into the river. Using his instincts he jumped into the river to save the poor girl. He looked for the girl, but he couldn't find her so he went under and found her on the river floor. He swam to her and dragged her off to the side. The girl stirred awake only to find Yanagi next to her breathing heavily. _

"_Umm…Th-a-nk y-ou," the young girl said. Yanagi looked at the girl and said, "its okay. What's your name?" _

"_S-ak-un-o Ry-u-zaki," she said._

"_My name is Renji Yanagi, nice to meet you Sakuno." He said giving her a small smile. _

"_I FOUND YOU!" someone yelled from the top of the bridge. _

_Sakuno and Yanagi looked up and saw a girl about Yanagi's age waving her hands up in the air. _

"_Sayu-ri nee-chan!" Sakuno yelled back. _

_The girl ran down to the two her midnight, blackish hair__** (A.n. sorry if I described her differently in the earlier chapters but I'm sorry that I changed it but here's a new one.)**__ flowing in the wind. Once she got there her eyes stared at the young boy. Yanagi looked the older girl he studied her features. This girl had long bluish, blackish hair. Her eyes were hazel with a hint of green in them. She was around 5 feet tall. She had an even tanned skin. __**"She looks familiar where did I see her before?"**__ Yanagi thought._

"_Who are you? Did you heard Sakuno?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips._

"_A-no…Sayuri nee-chan he helped me when I was thrown in the river by some boys." Sakuno voiced out. _

_Sayuri looked at the boy then at Sakuno and sighed, "Fine, come on Sakuno we need to get you home and cleaned up." _

"_Hai!" the young girl replied. Before Sayuri and Sakuno left; Sayuri turned to look at the boy and said, "Thanks for saving her…Come on come with use we'll help you too." _

_Yanagi shook his head and said, "Your welcome and I'm fine my house is near here."_

_Sakuno and Sayuri looked crest fallen but Sayuri spoke, "Okay then will you tell me your name?"_

"_Renji Yanagi" he replied. _

_Sayuri smiled and said, "Well, Renji-kun thank you again for saving my dear friend. My name is Sayuri Echizen nice to meet you."_

_Yanagi nodded and proceeded to walk to wear he left his tennis stuff._

"_Oh is this yours?" Sayuri said showing him the bag and the racket._

"_Yes, I left it at the bridge."_

"_Well here you go."_

"_Thank you." _

_Sayuri turned to follow Sakuno, who walked to the top of the grass area._

"_Hold on…Do you play tennis Sayuri-chan?" _

"_Yeah as a matter of fact I do. Do you want to play sometime? But is it okay if I brought Sakuno with me?"_

"_Yeah that you would be nice and that's fine if you bring her." He said smiling._

"_Okay! Ja ne! I'll see you tomorrow around 2:00 pm! At the park" Sayuri yelled running to Sakuno._

"_**Great."**__ He thought smiling. _

_After that day the three had been closed friends, since Inui was gone, but one day Sayuri walked to the park by herself. She saw Yanagi there and waved sadly at him._

"_What's wrong?" he asked worriedly opening his eyes._

"_Its just Sakuno…" Sayuri trailed off. _

"_What about her?" Yanagi said._

"_Um…well since you're a close friend I could tell you so um…well before Sakuno was a youth tennis champion until she had an amnesia and yeah…her grandma hid everything from her thinking that with Sakuno's state right now…lately she's been having flashbacks and she remembers her tennis experience and her parents little by little…Then last night her grandma called my house saying that Sakuno ran away from home once she told her about the past. Finally the police found her laying on the grass by the place where we all first met." Sayuri sighed._

"_Oh…" Yanagi said._

_Sayuri sighed again and said, "Renji-kun promised me something?"_

"_What Sayuri-chan?"_

"_Protect Sakuno-chan since you know her secret please protect her like your own little sister." Sayuri said closed to crying._

"_Nani? Where are you going?" He said surprised._

"_I'm leaving for America tonight with my older brother, Ryoga." _

"_Did you tell Sakuno-chan?"_

_Sayuri nodded, "She took it pretty well I told her a week ahead, but now since she found out about her past. She devoted her time to tennis, this morning when I stopped by she told me that she's going to practice and practice and beat me one day." _

_Yanagi smiled and said, "Don't worry there's a 100 percent chance that Sakuno is happy in the inside and still confused, but she'll come around. I'm going to make sure of it."_

_Sayuri did the unexpected and hugged Yanagi._

_Those happy moments vanished when Yanagi had to move a few months after Sayuri's departure, but before he had called Sayuri and said bye to a crying Sakuno. Ever since they had lost contact of each other, but a year later Yanagi had come back, while he attended Rikkaidai at Kanagawa, and tried to look for Sakuno. When he found her she attended Seishun middle school and she's always with her friend, Tomoka. From then on he always kept his promise by watching her from a distance._

End of Flashback (FINALLY! Okay sorry for the super long but okay so none of the Seigaku regulars and freshmen and especially Tomoka knows about Sakuno's secret past.)

* * *

Yanagi sighed and continued to watch the match.

Back to the game:

The score was now 40-love for the third game in the match. Many of the regulars watched in amazed on how good Fuji and Sakuno worked together, and how their combos and counters seemed to make the perfect combinations that can probably match the Golden pair of Seigaku.

"Erin to your left!" Jake yelled, but too late Sakuno had hit it to the side in a fast motion making the ball touch the line.

"Three games to love!"

It was now Fuji's serve. He gave the ball a small twist and hit it. The ball disappeared, but the pair knew where it was going to go so Erin ran to the corner and returned it with a slice.

"Sakuno!" Fuji yelled.

"Yeah I got it," she yelled back and got to her position.

"_Okay using the data I've gathered during the match I'm guessing they predicting a cross hit since they left their right side open. A drop shot would work." She thought_ (a.n. no body said she's bad at math and hanging out with a data player she got the skill down.)

She gracefully put her arm in a few degrees lower than a usual drop shot and returned the slice. Jake ran for the ball waiting for it to bounce but it never did instead it rolled back. This left the whole entire crowd gaping even our prodigy Syuusuke Fuji. Most of them we're thinking _"Zero-shiki drop shot!!! when did she learned that?"_

While Sayuri and Yanagi smirked.

"15-love."

The match ended quickly because once the wind picked up Fuji used many of his counters and finished with the move called the Hakugei.

The Seigaku regulars cheered except Kaidoh, Ryoma, and Tezuka at their amazing win. When Sakuno and Fuji passed them, Sakuno whispered, "That's what you get for underestimating me."

"Ahem…I hope we're not interrupting anything." Yukimura said smiling.

"Ahem…Who are you?" Sayuri demanded walking up to the group.

"You haven't changed one bit." Someone chuckled. Sayuri's and Sakuno's eyes widened and looked behind the tall Yukimura.

"Renji-kun!" they both yelled hugging the said boy.

* * *

Okay you guys how was it? i hope you liked it...i thought this one was really good. sorry for the cliffy but the more ppls who review the faster i update!! and its summer so i can update when ever i want! Thanks and no flames please!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

**Inner talking**

_Thinking _

Sorry guys it's been soooo long I hope you guys like this

**IM DECIDING TO SKIP THE REST OF THE MATCHES ALL OF THE SEIGAKU REGULARS WON KAY! I JUST NEEDED A FUJI SAKUNO MOMENT. **

* * *

First day of school finally ends, including the tennis matches and our favorite team decided to head back to the hotel to get some physical practice done for Atobe's tournament. Since Ryoga and Sayuri thinks they needed it.

"Nya! American schools are scary! Remember P.E? That was really scary then Fujiko almost killed that Max guy. Oishi, I don't think I can last another day!" Eiji whined to his doubles partner. Fuji looked at him and smiled, causing Eiji to hide behind Oishi.

"Hai today was really out of the ordinary. Girls can get pretty scary," replied Oishi also scared.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Ryoga spoke up, "Okay head to your rooms and get ready. Be at the gym in 30 minutes." The whole team (except Takashi [**A.N. remember he hurt his wrist]**) including Sakuno and the freshmen trio walked up to their rooms. When they were out of the ear shot Taka, Sayuri and Ryoga walked to the gym. Sayuri scrunched up her face and sat down.

"Um…Ryoga what is Sayuri-chan doing?" Taka asked worriedly as he looked at Sayuri. Ryoga just laughed and said, "It's just her thinking face. Get used to it; she's not a super genius."

Sayuri decided to let Ryoga go and just kept thinking.

"_Okay, so physical stuff. Push-ups, pull-ups, and then leg benches _**(A.N. sorry guys I forgot what the leg exercises were) **_what now?" _she thought still scrunching her face.

"**Let's think about TEZUKA! The HOTTIE! Or how about Atobe-kun! He's always been a HOTTIE!"** Screamed Sayuri's inner.

"_No, I don't like any of them"_

"**YES you do!" **

"_No, I don't! Just stop"_

"**Fine you know what I'm your inner and I know you like them, but I'll let you figure that one out. By the way Ryoga is calling you!" **her inner said harshly as she disappeared. Ryoga was getting worried since he teased her and he didn't get hurt. When she finally snapped back into reality she smacked Ryoga.

"WHAT?" she yelled getting up.

"Are you pmsing?" Ryoga teased.

Sayuri turned pink and glared at him.

"NO!" she yelled running after him. Takashi tried to break up the two, but failed miserably. Sayuri kept running and running after Ryoga, while he just jumped over the equipments and then out the door. He closed the door and ran to the elevator into the park near the hotel. Sayuri also went out of the gym running to the elevator, without looking she ran into some one. When she looked up she blushed and greeted, "Hi Tezuka-kun um… practice is at the park outside near the hotel. Tell the others to meet us there bye." She didn't wait for him to reply back because she probably looked childish to him. She frowned unconsciously as she kept running. Again being herself, when she opened she gate to the park she ran into a hard chest.

"_MAN! What is with me today? Running into people"_ she thought angrily as she looked up to apologize to the stranger. She found Atobe standing there with a smirk on his face.

"_Great this is just perfect!" _she yelled in her mind. On the outside her face held a disgruntled look, but Atobe just thought it was completely ADORABLE! Again, Sayuri decided to space out on her company causing Atobe to do something about it. He gave her a hug and whispered softly, "Sayuri wake up." Sayuri blinked and returned the hug.

"Thanks Keigo-kun," she said smiling. Atobe's eyes widened for a second then it changed to softer look. His purple/brown hair flowed as he smirked again.

"What is with you and smirking there's nothing funny about this!" Sayuri yelled. Her eyes gleamed with sadness, being alarmed with this Atobe gave her a serious look and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sayuri looked at him and shook her head, "Nothing is wrong. I have to go I need to kill my stupid older brother." Atobe frowned at her, but she just gave him a smile and walked off. Again, before she could leave Atobe grabbed her wrist and told her, "Hey you can tell me anything okay? Just call me I'm never busy for you okay. Just call me, text me, email me, facebook me, go up to my room in the middle of night, even interrupt practice if you ever need me don't hesitate please." Sayuri nodded without turning to look at her best friend. She was afraid that one look in his eyes will make her spill something she will eventually regret later. Afterwards he let her hand go she ran to her brother, who was sitting on the picnic table and looking at them at the same time.

"Well, what was that all about?" Ryoga asked his little sister.

"Nothing, oh and before I forget." Sayuri mentioned as she smacked his arm hard enough for him to almost fall back.

"Ok I deserve that one but seriously, what is up with you and Atobe? You guys were really close friends when you went to Hyotei Elementary **(A.N. hehe I made an elementary school!) **for like how many years? Ahh I don't remember I know you guys were good friends since you guys met in kindergarten. But after you met Sakuno you and Atobe never hung out anymore. I mean the last time you talked to him was the time when you said goodbye to him since you were moving to America. That was two years ago." Ryoga said smirking because he knew he was right.

"Oh, well I don't know...we kept in touch even when I moved to America," Sayuri retorted. Before he could say anything else they found Takashi leading the way with the rest of the regulars following him. Sayuri smiled and waved at them particularly Tezuka. The all waved back except Tezuka, which clearly annoyed her.

"Okay gather here guys!" Sayuri yelled. Once they got there Ryoga explained, "Okay guys today we're just going to do some easy things, since you guys are probably tired from your matches earlier."

"YES!" Momo and Eiji shouted pumping their hands up in the air.

"Yeah, you guys are doing 50 sit-ups then 50 push-ups then 50 pull-ups and 30 minutes of just ladders. The last thing you guys will do is a little obstacle course that Ryoga will explain." Sayuri said. After they finished listening Momo and Eiji cried and complained.

"Okay, after all this your little obstacle course would be running one lap around the park then through the monkey bars then finally climbing up the rock wall and touch the red button. There are ropes for each of you guys so yeah. Oh before I forget, the obstacle course will be a little race last one to finish will have to run five extra laps next practice." Ryoga explained smiling at everyone's except Tezuka and Fuji's paled faces.

"Okay so you guys better start!" Sayuri yelled smiling hugely at the whining regulars namely Ryoma, Eiji and Momo.

"Wow you guys are really working up this team." Ryuzaki-sensei laughed.

"Of course don't you want Seigaku to win this tournament?" Sayuri replied laughing with her.

"Yeah Sayuri's right I mean the prizes Atobe is giving is very nice and useful If you want to go on vacation," Ryoga mentioned.

"Well, I could care less about the prizes Ryoga I can always ask Keigo-kun every time I'm going on vacation." Sayuri grinned again.

"That's true."

"Well, anyways Seigaku are the national champions and I'm pretty sure they want it to stay that way."

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded and smiled at how Sayuri SLIGHTLY matured over the years. Sayuri looked over to wear Tezuka was currently doing his work out.

"_DAMN! He looks hot!"_

"**SEE! I know you would notice it sooner or later!"**

"_Hmm"_

"**Okay fine I'll leave you in your little dream land." **

Sayuri bit her lip as she watched Tezuka. She could see the sweat drip from his face and into the ground, which made her blush. But she knew something was wrong with him.

Tezuka's pov.

I went to go do my work out routine along with the rest of my teammates. About 30 minutes I could feel my shoulder being strained, I know I promised my doctor in Germany that after I come back I'll take it easy for a while. I really hate not being able to do things at least for another week **(A.N. I know that during nationals that in the actual prince of tennis that Tezuka has a fully healed shoulder. But for this story he just finished his therapy after the nationals.)**

"49, 50" I muttered to myself. I stood up after I just finished my push-ups, I looked over to where Sayuri was and I caught her staring at me but I'm pretty much sure she hasn't noticed that I caught her. Oh well I'll just ask her later, I better finish this work out.

I walked to the area where I can start doing my pull-ups. Once i was ready i pulled myself up and started counting when I got to 30 my shoulder gave in and I fell, luckily it was soft sand under me. I gripped my shoulder in pain. Then I heard my teammates rush over to me but the one I saw helping me up was Sayuri. She put my arm on her shoulder to help me up, since i was a lot taller than she was. She helped me all the way to the bench when I finally sat down she lightly pushed my shoulder. I winced in pain but she didn't say anything else. When I was about to say something but she beat me to it.

"No practice for you." She told me as she handed me some ice to put on my shoulder then she looked at me in the eyes before she walked off leaving me speechless.

End of pov

* * *

**REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE! **


	18. Chapter 18: accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

**Inner talking**

_Thinking _

A.N. thanks for all the reviews especially to **The Prince of Tennis Lover, MewMewlover23, and lastly Leina**

* * *

The regulars saw what happened and actually felt bad for their captain, through the rest of practice Sayuri didn't talk to him but she gave him occasional glances to check up on him. Once everyone was done Ryoga gave them praises since all of them finished at the same time.

"Nya, where's Sayuri-chan?" Eiji asked Ryoga.

"She had to finish some homework," Ryoga lied with a frown. He knew fairly well that Sayuri was upset at Tezuka for being so careless and that she decided to go for a run. They also noticed that Tezuka was gone, but they all shrugged it off. The Hyotei regulars, who were there at the incident, also noticed that their captain was gone, like their opponents they also just shrugged it off.

Sayuri had been running for about 15 minutes now and she ended up turning up into a dark alley for a short cut to the hotel. Then she stopped as she saw Amy, Mia, Rebecca, Mike, Eric and Luke.

"What do you want?" Sayuri snarled.

"Well we wanted to talk to you," Makenna answered as she appeared behind Sayuri with Max next to her.

"About your really ugly make up that makes you look like a complete slut?" Sayuri sneered holding her ground against the eight of them. The group circled around her then Mia found an opportunity to lunge at her, luckily for Sayuri she saw it coming and used Mia's weight and power against her. She flipped her above her head making Mia fall on Rebecca.

"Bitch! Guys attack her!" Makenna ordered as she helped her 'friends' up. Sayuri gulped and tried to defend herself from the upcoming boys.

"Pay back," Max said throwing a punch at her, she ducked and grabbed his arm then threw him back. He landed on his feet perfectly and then Eric and Luke lunged at her from behind grabbing both of her arms. Sayuri smirked as she used one of her leg to kick Eric's face once he had let her go she went and kicked Luke. Unfortunately, when she wasn't looking Mike sent a punch at her mid section. She fell on her knees and coughed up a little bit of blood, she attempted to get up but Makenna kicked the side of her head knocking her out.

"That's pay back bitch," Makenna muttered picking up the unconscious girl by her hair, then she threw her against a wall causing her head to hit it.

"Ma-kenna we should go," Amy interrupted seeing the pool of blood forming around Sayuri's unconscious body.

"What are you stuttering about?" Makenna asked still unknown about the blood.

"She's bleeding Makenna you went too far this time," Rebecca finally voiced out. Makenna stood back and ran away not saying another word with her 'gang' following her.

Atobe and Tezuka decided to follow Sayuri on her little run, but unfortunately they lost her until someone told them that they saw a girl walk into an alley to take a short cut about ten minutes ago.

"Say Tezuka why are you looking for Sayuri?" Atobe asked. Tezuka kept quiet as they both turned to the hall way. Their eyes widened once they found Sayuri's body on the ground.

"Sayuri!" Atobe yelled running up to his best friend. He picked her up gently and looked at Tezuka for help, Tezuka called 911 and after about five minutes an ambulance arrived taking Sayuri with them. The two guys also came with her, Sayuri stirred awake and tried to get up, when she found that she couldn't she opened her eyes. She was in a moving vehicle with a lot of monitors around her. Her eyes landed on Atobe and Tezuka, who were sitting next to each other and using each other's head as a pillow. She smiled at the rivals and tried to sit up again, but this time pain shot up on her head. The pain felt like a ton of bricks was dropped on her. She felt her head to massage it and found some bandages wrapped around it then she felt something warm on the side of her face. She traced it with her fingers and found blood.

She tried to remember what happened but she couldn't remember what happened. She whimpered in fear startling her two companions. Atobe caressed her cheek and said, "Sayuri you're going to hospital since you're in a pretty bad condition."

"Ah, you let your guard down." Tezuka sighed after saying this he received a glare from Atobe and a stare from Sayuri.

"I mean you shouldn't worry you're going to be fine."

"Thanks guys," she breath out coughing a little. She gave them a smile before blacking out.

* * *

please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

**Inner talking**

_Thinking _

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK NOW.**

* * *

_Last time_

"_I mean you shouldn't worry you're going to be fine."_

_"Thanks guys," she breath out coughing a little. She gave them a smile before blacking out._

* * *

Ryoma and Ryoga were very worried once they got the call from Atobe. They completely forgot that the hospital was about a mile and a half away from them, but they continued running. Once they arrived, the first person they saw was Tezuka leaning against the wall with his cool façade plastered on his face. Ryoma lost it; he walked up to him and punched his face.

"Because of you my sister was upset, Because of you now she's in the DAMN hospital!" Ryoma yelled clenching his fists tighter for another punch but Ryoga put his hand on his shoulder and spoke calmly, "Don't blame Tezuka. He didn't know."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave as soon as I find out she's better," Tezuka muttered clenching his own hands in a fist.

"_It's all my fault,"_ he thought remembering Sayuri's condition. Atobe brought all three of them something to drink, while they waited outside of the emergency room. About three hours passed and the whole gang was there including Renji and the Hyotei regulars; some of them paced while the others sat in the waiting room. A few more moments later, the doctor had came out and announced, "She'll be fine, she was lucky that the injury to her head did not do a lot of damage but she will need a lot of rest maybe a day or two. And she might have to wear the gauze on her head, until the bleeding subsides. She was also asking for someone in her sleep." Atobe, Ryoma and Ryoga stood up walking up to the doctor.

"Who?" Atobe asked brushing a strand of hair out of his tired face.

"I believe it was a person named Tezuka," he replied. The group stared in disbelief at the Seigaku captain. He stared back and got up to follow the doctor to the room they had transferred her in. He could feel his hand go all sweaty from the nervousness. Maybe, she asked for him so she could yell at him. The doctor stopped and looked at Tezuka with a small smile.

"You're one lucky guy. It seems that she likes you a lot." After that being said he left Tezuka with his thoughts. Once inside he saw Sayuri's sleeping from tossing and turning and mumbling something he couldn't hear; so he moved closer.

"Tezuka help me!" she mumbled. He could see tears forming, which made him feel like his heart was being ripped out from his chest. He placed his hand on hers and in a soothing voice he started, "I'm here. I'm sorry."

It seemed like she heard him since she had stopped tossing; Tezuka caressed her face and letting his other hand brush through her hair. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

A week later, Sayuri checked out of the hospital and Tezuka left to go back to Japan.

Sayuri's pov

Today I was picked up from the hospital. Everyone was practically visiting me everyday, but Tezuka never did and everytime I would ask no one would give me an answer or sometimes Ryoga would say "' oh Sayuri he's busy with training.'" I guess it hurts to know that he didn't even bother to even visit me in the hospital and I meant nothing to him.

"Sayuri, What do you want to do?" Ryoga asked. I looked at the window of the car and stayed silent. It had been already two weeks since they arrived and as a coach I should train them.

"Call Ryuzaki-sensei and gather up the regulars," I said still watching the shops that we drove pass by. We went to the tennis courts back at the hotel and found everyone there except Tezuka. Oishi walked up to me and told me that Tezuka was training by himself. I frowned at it but continued with my plan.

"Okay, Every single one of you will play two games with me individually and every ball I get passed you will be the amount of laps you will run around the park and the amount of cups you will drink of Inui's juice and of course if you win against me then you won't be running or drinking." I explained grabbing my racket and walked toward my spot. I used my pinnacle of perfection and didn't show mercy to any of the players, even my own brother.

Practically, everyone went for a run at least four or five laps, which I took the time to visit Tezuka in his room. When I walked in, I found the place was cleaned out and none of his clothes were there. I stood frozen at the spot hearing the thunder boom across the sky and I could see that rain started pouring. I ran outside in the rain. I let my tears fall like there was no tomorrow.

"_Why!"_ I thought still running through the streets not looking here I was going. When I reached the park I curled up into a ball under the biggest tree in the park. I didn't know what happened but next thing I knew I was standing in a dark place. I felt alone and all I wanted to do was cry.

"**You really like him?" **My inner said coming out of the shadows. She was dressed in the same thing I was but she wasn't disheveled or wet.

"Yes," I muffled between the between the sobs.

"**Well, I'm sure he likes you too,"** she said more confidently to me as she extended her hand out.

"How do you know? If he liked me then why did he leave! Without giving me a goodbye!" I yelled at her or actually myself.

"**Because he didn't want to see you get hurt."** She said smiling. I looked at her and grabbed her waiting hand. We walked until a door could be seen.

"What's behind that?"

"**It's your memory. The day when Tezuka was there at the hospital. You were still unconscious," **I looked at her in disbelief

"**I'm your inner. Your subconscious I can still see stuff that is going on and I decided you need to see this."** She explained laughing at my predicament. She reached for the door and we walked in. I was shocked, I could see myself on the hospital bed tossing and turning. Tezuka's hand was on mine and he was talking to me. Then he kissed my forehead he started talking but I couldn't understand him. When he finished the memory dissolved and I was back next to my inner.

"He doesn't like me, but thanks for…" I started but another door appeared and my inner dragged me inside this time I saw Atobe and Tezuka standing next to each other in my room. I could still see that I was sleeping on the bed.

"You like her." Atobe stated looking at his friend. I held my breath in anticipation; Tezuka didn't flinch. Atobe sighed patting his shoulder.

"Take care of her okay. Break her heart and I'll break you." He smiled at Tezuka. I was confused and frowning at this.

"I won't, I don't have the heart to. But I'm not fit to be anything but a teammate to her. I don't think she likes me." Tezuka replied looking out the window. I wanted to strangle Tezuka for being so stupid but I was in a memory in my own mind I couldn't do much really aside from standing and listening to them talk so I decided to keep watching.

"Tezuka, she likes you. I've known her long enough to know. A week is a long time, remember you were the one who stopped her from quitting; you could have easily said no to Fuji when he asked you to go after her, but u didn't. You were also the one that saved her from getting herself hurt by that guy in gym class. I also heard she kissed you on the cheek where Max hit you. Plus, today during practice Ryoga mentioned that all she could look at was you. I've never met someone who could handle her craziness aside Ryoma, Ryoga and me." Atobe explained laughing. Tezuka nodded in understanding this time looking at his friend.

"Atobe, Take care of her. I'm leaving for Japan. Being here will hurt her more." He mumbled looking at my sleeping form once more before heading out the door. I wanted to run after him but then the memory again dissolved and I found myself facing my inner.

"**See Sayuri what are you going to do now?** I was about to answer when a white light engulfed both of us.

"Sayuri wake up!" a voice told me. I opened my eyes and found Atobe sitting on the bed while everyone else minus Tezuka was standing in the room.

End of pov.

* * *

Sayuri looked around the room and noticed she wasn't at the park anymore but inside her hotel room. She threw her arms around Atobe's waist and cried.

"I want him back! I miss him!" she sobbed burying her face in his chest. Atobe brought up his hand to touch her hair and mumbled, "Do you like him Sayuri-chan?" everyone waited for an answer.

"I do. A lot," she whispered. Ryoma, who was leaning against the wall, frowned, but he knew he couldn't let his sister be miserable. If she liked him then he'll let them be together.

"Che, Tezuka- senpai is long gone what are we going to do?" Ryoma hissed looking at her sister.

"Chibisuke, Don't be mad at Tezuka please. He didn't know plus I was attacked it wasn't his fault." She said looking at her younger brother.

"Fine, but if he hurts you he's done for." He replied his eyes softening. Ryoga smiled at his little brother.

"_He's growing up."_ He thought watching the scene unfold between the his two siblings.

"I have an idea." Atobe grinned running his hand through his hair.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW NO FLAMES PLS!**

**ILL UPDATE SOON! I PROMISE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

**Inner talking**

_Thinking _

normal talking

* * *

_Last Time_

"_He's growing up." He thought watching the scene unfold between his two siblings. _

"_I have an idea." Atobe grinned running his hand through his hair._

* * *

The plan was put into action a few days later. Sayuri was now in the private jet with Atobe heading to Japan. Atobe had kindly announced to all the teams that the tournament had been postponed till further notice. Sayuri sat quietly on her seat fidgeting slightly as they neared the Japan Airport. Atobe puts a hand on her hand giving her a smile.

"Sayuri, all you need to do is convince him to come back." Atobe muttered.

"That's the thing, how am I supposed to do that?" What if he doesn't want to come back? What if…"she started to ramble. Atobe sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Follow your heart," he mumbled leaning back into his chair.

"Atobe-san we are landing please put on your seat belts." The pilot announced through the intercom.

"Remember Sayuri you have three days and only three days. I can't postpone the tournament any longer than that. I gave everyone a mandatory break so that means I'm locking every single gym for three days so that teams can't practice." Atobe explained as they landed. Sayuri nodded getting up from her seat but a hand grabbed her.

"One more thing, you're on your own I will be going back to America. Your flight is at 10:00 pm on Saturday (the third day)" he continued. Once he let go, she gave him a heart warming smile.

"Atobe, Thank you," she said running out the door.

"Good luck and bring back that idiot." He chuckled looking at her retreating figure.

* * *

With Sayuri

She went to grab her small luggage and walked out of the airport. She took out a piece of paper that had an address. She could stay there for a while since her parents went on a second honey moon and didn't leave the keys to anyone. **(A.N. remember she's an Echizen and their parents lived in Japan, while Ryoga and her stayed in America). **Apparently, she was going to stay with one of Atobe's close family friends. She took a taxi ride there, which took about thirty minutes because of the immense traffic, but it did give her time to ponder a little on ways to make Tezuka come back with her.

"Ms. We are here." The driver announced interrupting her thoughts. With out saying a word, she paid the man and walked to the front door. The house looked like a typical Japanese house. It had a small entrance gate, inside the front yard was decorated with cherry blossom trees that are blooming beautifully. It also had a small pond underneath the branches. Sayuri inhaled deeply before she rang the door bell. Her fingers reached for the button nervously.

"DING DONG"

She could hear the light foot steps heading towards the door. A man that looked like in his mid 40's opened the door. He had hazel eyes, light brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a light gray shirt and black sweat pants.

"Ah, you must be Sayuri!" the man said to her. She nodded shyly as he let her in.

"Kunimitsu! Come down here and be a good host!" the man said carrying her bag for her.

"_I swear I've heard or seen that name some where before."_ She thought as she waited for the man to come down the stairs.

"Say-uri?" a voice broke her thoughts.

"T-e-zuka?" she stammered letting the tears fall. Tezuka's parents smiled knowingly; they had been informed by Atobe about their current situation.

"Honey, I think we should give them some space," a woman bellowed pushing her husband into the living room. Sayuri walked up to the handsome man a few feet from. She raised her hand and slapped his face. Tezuka didn't move or speak. A thick cloud of silence consumed the whole area.

"Did you really hate me that much? For you to leave so suddenly," she mumbled softly looking down on the floor her eyes still dripping from her face.

Tezuka pained to watch her like this. His heart couldn't take it, so slowly he lifted his hands to her chin, slowly lifting her face. He wiped the tears with his thumb and spoke, "I don't hate you I left because I didn't want you to get hurt." Sayuri held his hands in hers, "It wasn't your fault, I got hurt. I was hurt more when you left." She mumbled looking for traces of emotion in his eyes. When he remained silent, she continued, "Please come back. Ryoma understands that it wasn't your fault. Please I don-t I- don't know what I'll do."

"I'm leaving in a few days with my family for a vacation in Germany," he stated letting go of her hands and grabbing her suitcase to bring it up her room.

That night, she helped his mom cook dinner. The woman looked like she was in her early 40's, she was slender and petite. Her brown eyes shimmered in the light and her dark brown hair cascaded down to her mid back.

"Sayuri, do you have feelings for my Kunimitsu?" she asked, her angelic voice piercing through the cloud of silence.

"Tezuka-san, I'm not sure. I can't say I like him because what I feel seems to be in a greater sense than the word 'like'" Sayuri answered the woman truthfully, stirring the food. The woman smiled giving the girl a big hug.

"Welcome to the family," she mumbled to Sayuri, before leaving her to set up the table.

Sayuri stopped her stirring and looked at the woman's back slightly confused.

"_Its probably nothing"_ she thought.

In the living room:

"Kunimitsu," his dad called him gesturing him to sit down. Tezuka sat and waited for his father to speak.

"What do you feel for that girl?"

Tezuka stayed silent for a moment. Then his father sighed standing up.

"Very well, it seems you can't decide. Ask yourself this question. What is she to you?" With that he left his son with his own thoughts.

* * *

**There you go! Please review no flames pls**

**And I'm sorry I just have soo many tests and junk ugh! Hate it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

**Inner talking**

_Thinking _

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE sooner i have summer now.**

* * *

_Last time_

_In the living room:_

"_Kunimitsu," his dad called him gesturing him to sit down. Tezuka sat and waited for his father to speak._

"_What do you feel for that girl?" _

_Tezuka stayed silent for a moment. Then his father sighed standing up._

"_Very well, it seems you can't decide. Ask yourself this question. What is she to you?" With that he left his son with his own thoughts._

* * *

Tezuka stayed in his room thinking over what his dad had said. For once the stoic captain of the Seigaku Tennis team was frustrated because of a girl. He let out another groan as he punched the wall with his barefist. Sayuri frowned at this, so she knocked quietly on his door. When she heard a small "come in" indicating that it was alright for her to open the door. She found Tezuka sitting on his bed wrapping his injured hand with bandages.

"Tezuka," Sayuri whispered walking to him. She gently took his hand into hers and wrapped the bandages neater than he had started. Tezuka watched her feeling a tug in his heart.

"Sayuri," he whispered tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear. He saw a tear fall from her face, as she continued working, not bothering to look up to meet his eyes.

"Here all done, please be more careful." Sayuri mumbled getting up to get out of the room, but Tezuka's arm shot out and pulled her close to him. Then he did the unexpected; he kissed her lips softly earning a yelp from Sayuri. Tezuka smirked against her lips. Sayuri kissed him back pushing him on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" Sayuri panted looking down at the flushed captain.

"Isn't obvious?" he grunted flipping them over so that he was on top, ignoring his bruised hand. Sayuri traced his face with her fingertips. She memorized everything, while keeping her eyes looking for any emotions that grazed his eyes. Then she grabbed his shirt lightly and pulled him for another kiss.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she mumbled against his lips.

"Good, because I want you to understand no one else can have you but me," he breathed out shifting to next to her on the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So will you come back to America with me?" she asked hopefully facing her boyfriend. Before he could answer, his mom yelled/giggled through the door, "Oh Tezuka honey me and your dad can handle Germany. Go back with Sayuri"

Sayuri blushed, while Tezuka refrained himself from slapping on the forehead and turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Does that answer your question?" he mumbled reaching for another kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but ill update soon! Please review and NO flames pls.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

**Inner talking**

_Thinking_

* * *

Soon the couple flew back to America for the tournament and Tezuka was quickly welcomed back. Then everyone proceeded to train vigorously. Fuji and Sakuno finally went on their first date with a little push from Sayuri. Surprisingly, a date to the movies and a walk around the park was the key Sakuno's heart. Of course Fuji's dashingly handsome face did help out a little. When the night ended, Sakuno was now dating our favorite tensai.

The tournament day finally arrived and quickly ended with Seigaku right on the top.

Now everyone is gathered inside the large auditorium waiting for Atobe to give the large trophy to the Seigaku regulars.

"Thank you all for coming and participating. Now I give you the winners!" Atobe announced turning his attention to the group of smiling teens. Tezuka held the trophy in one hand while the other was wrapped around Sayuri's waist holding her close to him.

* * *

Two days later, our favorite regulars waited patiently for their plane to begin boarding. Sayuri frowned feeling an overwhelming sadness wash over her.

"Sayuri, I'll be back. Exactly in seven years I promise." Tezuka whispered kissing the top of her head.

"You'll be gone for three years then college is another four. Total that is about seven years. I don't know if I can wait that long." She mumbled softly burying her face in his chest. Everyone frowned at the couple feeling their own sadness hit them like a wave of water.

"I'll stay in touch. I will always be here." Tezuka soothe brushing her hair.

"Plane 897 to Japan is now boarding please head to your designated terminal." The announcer said. Sayuri clutched on Tezuka's shirt tighter.

"Don't cry. We'll see each other soon. Don't worry." He murmured kissing her lips and wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Okay, but don't you dare cheat on me Kunimitsu Tezuka or I will find you and torture you to no end." Sayuri sniffed looking up at him. The captain let out a chuckle surprising all the regulars.

"I'm yours forever and always." He replied before letting go of her. Sayuri watched the regulars and with a wave of goodbye and a reassuring hand from Ryoga, she turned and left.

Just like Tezuka promised he would call and write to her everyday. Keeping their relationship alive, but when the seventh year hit. The letters as well as the calls stopped coming because of his sudden tight schedule. The Seigaku regulars and Atobe wouldn't tell her anything and seemed to be avoiding her too.

"Ryoga where are we going?" Sayuri grumbled following her older brother.

"I told you before we are going to celebrating. You are finally graduating tomorrow and I just wanted to bring you to dinner." Ryoga said leading her to a nice restaurant. The man greeted them with a wide smile and led them to a secluded area.

"Now take off your blind fold." He whispered. Sayuri reached for the back of her head and gasped.

"Surprise!" the Seigaku regulars and Atobe chorused. Sayuri gave them a big smile hugging everyone.

"Where is Mitsu-kun?" She asked Atobe when she got to him.

"He is busy. He couldn't make it. I'm sorry." He whispered. Sayuri nodded sadly as she kept greeting everyone.

"Fujiko we can't keep doing this to her. She needs to know nya." Eiji commented leaning next to his best friend.

"Syuusuke, Sayuri-chan needs to know." Sakuno said squeezing her fiancés hand. Fuji kissed her hand and mumbled, "You know we can't do that. Tezuka wouldn't want us too."

Sayuri loved seeing everyone again but she was still sad. She walked out of the restaurant walking to the park nearby. She sat on the bench looking up at the stars.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry Tezuka isn't here. But don't ruin your evening. All your friends are here." Ryoma said sitting next to her.

"Thanks, I suppose I will." She mumbled hugging her brother.

* * *

The next morning came by quickly. Everyone at the dinner will be attending her graduation ceremony.

"Now please welcome our valedictorian. Sayuri Echizen!" The principal announced. The Regulars and Atobe screamed the loudest when the twenty one year old tennis star walked on top of the podium.

"Thanks Principal Green. Thank you for everything this school had provided me and, especially the great friends I had made over the last four years. After today we will start our own lives. To be honest I don't know what I'm going to do after this but I do hope to pursue a career in tennis or become a nurse. So if you're scared I'm right there with you." Sayuri said smiling at the crowd before leaving. The crowd gave her a round of applause before the principal started to speak again.

"Today we want to honor an international student who excelled magnificently through the ranks in the world in both tennis and in school. Please welcome Kunimitsu Tezuka."

A rowdy round of applause erupted.

"I can't believe that Kunimitsu Tezuka is here!" one of the girl graduates giggled.

"I know! I here his single!" the second girl in front of Sayuri whispered dreamily. Sayuri fumed with anger at Tezuka and at the two girls in front of her. But she kept her emotions in check.

Tezuka started his speech avoiding Sayuri's menacing look. When ten minutes had already passed he cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your time but before I hand it over to Mrs. Green. I would like to ask Sayuri Echizen to stand in the middle for me." Tezuka commented. Every head turned to Sayuri who nervously walked in the middle aisle. Tezuka jumped down from the podium and walked toward her.

"You bastard! You didn't call or write to me! Then you expect that I will forgive your apology!" Sayuri shrieked letting her anger out. Tezuka held her close and kissed her passionately.

"No, I wasn't going to apologize." He mumbled by this time everyone's body was turn towards them and the whole field was quiet. Sayuri was about to open her mouth again but stopped when Tezuka continued, "I am sorry for not writing and calling but it was a surprise. So don't blame it on the regulars and Atobe for not telling you. Anyways, Sayuri the seven years apart with you made me realize that I love you. The calls and the letters weren't enough to hold on to…I want to be with you forever. So Sayuri Echizen will you marry me." He asked kneeling in front of her. Everyone leaned in waiting for Sayuri's answer.

"Yes!" Sayuri yelled kissing her new fiancée. Everyone clapped and cheered.

* * *

**The end! I know it was a bit rushed but I hope you liked it. Reviews are still welcomed and loved but NO flames pls**


	23. News! NEED TO READ

**Hey guys HyunMin here. **

**First I am deeply sorry that this isn't an update (if this is a multichaptered story) and I changed my author's name**

**Second, the reason why is because I am typing from my phone right now because my laptop will not let me publish anything. I can only publish on my phone. **

**Third, I CAN'T respond to reviews or pms using my laptop either. I have to go and use my phone (which is super hard) **

**Fourth, I want to let you guys know that I made a TWITTER ACCOUNT:** _ Hyun_Min93_** as a way to stay in touch with my fellow readers and reviewers. I will tweet about the progress of the chapters, I am writing (you can even bug me about updating haha) You can also send me questions, suggestions, ideas or if you just want to chat I can talk to you there ^_^ I hope I get to see you guys there! **

**Sorry Again! **


End file.
